Finally
by kelly232
Summary: Bella has to come and live with Charlie at La Push Res after something shocking happens in her life. Once she moves there what other shocking events happen to her. And how does she become an elder. Bella/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Ring Ring Ring

Come on Dad you have to be home, I said to myself.

"Hello" I heard someone answer the phone but I couldn't speak.

"Hello is anyone there"

"Charlie there not talking do I hang up" I heard I think it was Jake ask my Dad.

Dad must of taken the phone "Who in the hell is this – I have just about had enough of these prank calls"

"Daddy" I whispered.

"Bella! Is that You" he said.

"Daddy, please help me." I was sobbing by now.

"Bella what is wrong" he said.

"Daddy you have to come and pick me up" I said.

"Why, what's going on, Where's your mother?" he said. I could tell he was starting to get really confused now but I can't tell him everything over the phone it would kill me.

"Daddy calm down" I said

"Isabella, you cant ring me out the blue, start crying, then tell me I have to pick you up and expect me to calm down" He shouted.

"Well I am not going to explain everything over the phone and I don't appreciate you yelling at me." I yelled back. He was really starting to get on my nerves, does he know how long it took me to make this call, and then of course it took longer to actually talk, because he never answered his own phone. So I decided that I would go a different route.

"Daddy, please put Uncle Billy on the phone" I said.

"Bella you still have to tell me where your mother is." He said.

"Not now Dad" I said

"Bella"

"Bella"

"Bella – fine you are not talking to me, you are exactly like your mother" he said.

Of course him saying that started me off again. I mean I know he didn't mean it, and he doesn't know what happened but it still hurts.

"Bella, Honey you there?" said Uncle Billy.

"Yeah I am here." I said.

"Honey, what's wrong? You can tell me." He said

"I need to come and live with Dad" I said

"What, Why, How When – Where's your mother honey?" He asked.

"She's dead" I whispered.

"She's what?" he asked me in shock

"My Mother is dead Uncle Billy." I said in a normal voice so that anyone that was listening in could hear.

"Have you told your Dad yet honey?" He asked.

"No, that's what I have been trying to tell him, but the one time I actually start talking to him…" I said

"Wait what do you mean the one time you start talking?" he asked.

"Oh you caught that, yeah um well you see I sorta…. " I was trying to come up with some reason but nothing come to mind.

"Hang on all the prank calls in the last two days, they weren't prank calls they were you" he said

"Yeah, every time I rang someone different picked up and I just couldn't talk" I said.

"Oh Bella" he sighed. "you have to tell him"

"I know, has he calmed down any yet?" I asked

"Hang on let me check" he said

I could hear him put the phone down, and all the whispers in the background but most of all I could hear my Dad ranting and raving in the kitchen. It suddenly got quiet so I knew Uncle Billy must have told him something.

"Bella, Baby talk to me" Dad said

"Dad are you sitting down?" I asked.

"Yes I am now what is wrong and where is your mother?" he asked softly.

"Dad I need to come and live with you if that's ok?" I asked.

"Of course its ok baby you know you don't have to ask, but where's your mum?" he replied.

"Mum's dead Dad." I replied calmly.

The next thing I hear is a crash on the phone. "Dad what happened?" I yelled.

"Dad, Dad, DADDY"

"Honey, your Dad's fine he just passed out is all?" Uncle Billy came back on the phone.

"But he told me he was sitting down, the stupid old fool, does he ever listen to me, no what would I know I am only his eighteen year old daughter." I ranted.

"Bella, Honey calm down – I will get him to drive down tomorrow and pick you up. Now is it only a one person job or do I have to send more people?" Uncle Billy asked.

"Maybe just one more person to help pack up my stuff." I replied.

"Ok are you at your place?" he asked.

"No, No I couldn't stay there anymore, I am at the Motel down the road from the house." I answered

"Ok, well your Dad and help will be there tomorrow to help pack, and I will see you shortly after that Ok?" Uncle Billy said.

"Sure that's fine, just tell Dad to ring as he gets here" I said

"Sure no problems honey, Bye Bella" he replied

"Bye Uncle Billy" I said and I hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

It's five in the morning and once again I can't sleep. I don't think I have had more then 3 hours sleep since everything happened. My Dad will be here today, he rang me last night and said he was on his way down already. I am not sure who is bringing with him but I am just glad that he will be here.

I am sitting in the bay window at the hotel waiting for the sun to rise. Mum and I used to do this at home at least once a week. It used to be our time to catch up. With Phil on the road and school and everything we needed something that could be just ours and now I won't even be able to do that with her anymore. Why did this have to happen to me.

Ring, Ring, Ring – I jumped, looked at the clock and realised it was ten thirty already. I went and grabbed my phone.

"Hi Dad" I said.

"How did you know it was me?" he replied.

I laughed "Its called caller ID Dad even your phone should have it"

"Ok very funny, we are here what room are you in" he said.

"Room 1502, I will come down and meet you" I replied.

"See you in 5" he answered and hung up.

I was just about to race down stairs when I noticed I still had my pyjama's on. I got changed into jeans and t-shirt, chucked my ugg boots on and went down stairs to meet Dad.

When I got there he was already waiting.

"Dad" I yelled and went running into his arms

"Bella" he yelled back just as I jumped in his arms.

And just like that we both started crying, yes even my father and he is Chief at LaPush. After about 15 minutes we both settled down.

"Come on Dad we will go to my room" I said

"Ok Bella, Hang on and I will just let Sam know" he said.

"Who's Sam Dad?" I questioned.

"He came with me to help you move, everyone else is in school and Billy wouldn't have been able to help pack" he replied. "He just went to get us some coffee it was a long drive and he needed the walk."

Just as he was saying this I noticed someone walking towards us carrying a tray of coffee. He was so tall, and handsome and I would love to see that chest without a shirt on. And then he looked at me and I could have melted, those eyes. Can everyone just say yum.

"Hey Charlie I walked past a place down the road that has police tape around it, smashed windows and the cops are still there, What do you think happened?" Sam asked. I know what house he is talking about and just looked at the ground. Dad just looked at me shocked.

"Bella, look at me" Dad said. "Bella please tell me that is not the house I think it is."

"Ok Dad, I won't tell you, but you did tell me never to lie to you." I said.

"Bella please tell me what has happened." Dad said

"Dad I cant it's all too much for me right now, but I will I promise" I replied.

By this time Sam had reached us and given Charlie his coffee. He went to had me my coffee and we looked into each others eyes and it was like everything else didn't happen. I felt safe and happy and at home. I didn't know why but I knew I wasn't ever going to be with anyone but Sam.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Dad yelled. I don't know how long we stood there for but Dad had finished his coffee and was starting to shake me to get a response. I shook me head to try and clear it.

"Sorry Dad" I said "I don't know what happened"

"I do but that is for another day" he said as he was glaring at a guilty looking Sam. "Can we go and pack you stuff up so we can get on the road"

"Sure Dad, but can you go pack the house. I can't go back there yet" I asked. "I will pack up my stuff here and check out and be ready to go when you get back, you remember where my room is don't you?"

"Yeah I do – but Bella why can't you come with us" Dad asked.

"Please Dad can you just go and pack the things up in my room, the Police said once the investigation is finished they will have someone send everything else to us then" I begged.

"Ok Bella but I don't like this." he replied.

"Oh Dad before I forget you will need this pass, once you get to the gate show the policeman this and tell him that you are my father and they will let you in." I said. "Ring me when you are finished and I will meet you back here so we can go Ok!"

"Fine Bella but you owe me answers" Dad replied.

He and Sam walked away then, Sam kept looking back at me like he didn't want to leave but my Dad kept on pushing him out the drive. I went upstairs to have a shower and pack before my Dad and Sam got back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's POV**

As I was driving to Bella's house I just kept thinking Rennee's gone, how did this happen. We pulled up at the house and it must have been the house Sam was talking about cause there police tape and smashed windows and everything. I was in shock. I pulled into the driveway and a policeman came up to the window.

"Can I help you gentlemen today?" he asked.

"Yes, my daughter lives here, she asked us to come by and pick up her things" I said.

"I am sorry sir, but no-one is allowed to go in without permission" the policeman replied.

"Oh she told me to show you this pass." I said as I showed him the pass that Bella had given me.

"Ok that's fine you can go through sir, but don't touch anything other then your daughters belongings it's still a crime scene." He replied.

I drove through the gates and up to the front door. There was another policeman there waiting. Sam and I looked at each other and we both thought the same thing, this won't be good. We got out of the truck and met the policeman.

"Hi I am here to make sure you go to your daughters room and don't touch anything else. By the way my name is Harvey Jones." He introduced himself

"Hi I am Charlie Swan and this is Sam Uley, I am Bella's father." I said to him.

"It's nice to meet you, it's a shame what happened here, but anyway go on through." He said.

I walked through the front door and it hit me straight away, Blood and lots of it. I kept walking and when we got to the living room there was a chair with rope around it and three body outlines around it.

"What it the world happened in here." I shouted.

"I can't tell you anything sir I am sorry." Harvey said.

"Come on Charlie we need to get Bella's things and get out of here." Sam said.

"Your right:" I said "Let's go". We climbed the stairs to Bella's room and it looked like nothing had changed up here. We went into Bella's room and started packing. Sam was looking around the room like it was a toy shop.

"Sam, would you quit it, I know what happened between you and Bella back at the motel and I am not mad about it but can we talk about it later please" I said.

"No that's not it Charlie" Sam said. "Its just that this could be my room, I mean look all the colours are the same, I read all these books and listen to all these bands, It's like she was made for me."

"Well yeah" I replied.

"Anyway lets get this finished so we can go" Sam said and we got packing. 3 hours later and we were finished.

"Let me just ring Bella and we will be on our way" I said.

I picked up my mobile phone, that I only have to ring Bella.

"Bella we are finished and are on our way to pick you up" I said once she picked up.

"Ok Dad I will meet you down stairs in a few minutes." She replied.

Once we got to the motel Bella was waiting out the front for us. Sam got out and helped put her bags in the back.

"Bella why don't you sit in the front and catch up with your Dad" Sam said.

"No that's fine Sam you sit there" Bella replied.

"Just get in the car already" I shouted. I heard car doors shut but no-one got in the front, I looked in the mirror and both Bella and Sam had got in the Back seat. Bella looked at me in the mirror and poked her tongue out at me.

"Enough of that miss" I said.

"Can we just get out of here" she replied

"Sure Bella, but you still owe us some explanations about what we just saw at your house young lady" I stated.

"Sure Daddy, but not now ok." She said

**Please review and let me know what you think – This is my first story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

"Bella, Bella honey come on you have to wake up" I heard some one talking.

"NO, I am too comfortable." I said as I rolled over.

"Yeah, I know, you are lying on me" replied Sam.

"What" I sat up quickly. "Oh head rush"

"You ok Bells?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Dad, just sat up too quickly and why am I lying on you Sam" I asked.

"You feel asleep and must have been having a nightmare, I tried waking you up but when I grabbed you, you sort of cuddled up to me and haven't moved since. I tried to move but you as soon as did you started screaming again, so Charlie and I thought it was just easier for me to hold on to you." Sam stated.

"Oh Ok – Where are we Dad" I asked.

"We just pulled into LaPush" Dad replied.

I looked out the window and we were driving past the beach. "Dad can you let me out here and I will meet you at the house please" I begged.

"But honey everyone will want to see you" Dad said

"I know, but I just need to regroup before I have that many people in one go." I said. "Please Daddy"

"Fine, but only if Sam goes with you." Dad said.

"But Dad I don't need anyone to come with me and I will be at the house within fifteen minutes max." I said.

"No Bella, Sam goes with you or you come straight to the house." Dad said.

"Fine" I grumbled. "Let us out then"

He stopped the car and Sam and I jumped out.

"Don't worry Charlie I will personally have here at your house in the next fifteen minutes." Sam said.

"I am counting on you Sam" Dad replied before driving off.

I went running down to the beach without even waiting for Sam. As soon as I got down there I started to feel funny, I couldn't explain it, it was like there was something missing. I didn't know what it was, I turned around to ask Sam about it but as soon as I saw him the feeling went away. I am really starting to get confused.

"Hey are you Ok?" Sam asked as soon as he got a bit closer.

"Yeah, just had a funny feeling but its gone now" I answered as I sat down at the beach

"Can I ask you some questions about yourself while we are sitting here" he asked.

"Sure as long as I can ask some back" I said.

"Ok – How old are you?" he asked

"18" I replied, "and you?"

"20" he answered. "When is your birthday?"

"13th September" I said "And yours?"

"13th March" he said. "Favourite colour?"

"Black" I said, we kept going back and forth asking each other questions, I was surprised at how much we had in common.

"Bella we better get up to the house, Charlie will be having a cow, we have been gone for fifteen minutes now and it takes five minutes to get to your house." Sam said as he stood up.

"Ok" I said and held my hand up so he could help me stand up. Once standing I started brushing the sand off of me and then Sam grabbed my hand and we started walking up to my place.

**Charlie's POV**

I had just dropped Bella and Sam off at the beach and was driving home, I couldn't stop thinking about what I saw at her place, I mean I know why they have body chalk outlines for, but I just couldn't or didn't want to think about what had happened for them to be there.

I pulled up out the front of my place and saw Billy sitting there in the door way. I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Where is she?" Billy asked.

"I had a lovely drive Billy thanks for asking" I said sarcastically.

"Never mind that, where is she?" he asked again.

"She is down at the beach with Sam, she needed a bit of time before she came and faced that lot" I said as I pointed into the lounge room, where I could hear not see the pack.

"Why did Sam go with her?" Billy asked.

"He imprinted on her" I said. "So it looks like we get to tell her everything, wont Jacob be happy about that, he wanted to tell her as soon as he phased"

"Yeah, but I don't know how he is going to take the imprint, he sees her as a sister." Billy said. "Do you know what happened with Renee?"

"No, she's not ready to talk about it and from what I saw at her house I don't know if I am ready to ask" I replied.

"Hey Charlie, Where's Bella?" Jacob said as he came into the kitchen. Embry and Quil followed him.

"She will be here soon, no actually she should be here, she said fifteen minutes it's been that now, where the hell is she?" I started worrying.

"She will be fine Charlie, Sam is with her" Billy said.

"Why is Sam with her?" Jacob asked

"Because she wanted to stop at the beach and I didn't want her to be alone, is that ok with you Jacob" I was starting to get angry not at Jacob but because Bella should be here. Jacob and his friends went back to the lounge room to watch some more tv. Just as I was about to go down to the beach and get her the door opened.

**Bella POV**

Sam and I had just got back from the beach. I looked through the door and could tell my Dad was starting to get a little pissed. I opened the door and before anyone could say anything I jumped in Dad's arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Dad I didn't realise we had stayed down there that long." I said.

"That's ok just don't do it again." Dad replied

"Bella, come here and give your favourite Uncle a hug" Uncle Billy said as he wheeled himself around the kitchen table. I jumped onto his lap and gave him the biggest hug. "I missed you Uncle Billy" I said

"I missed you too honey" he replied.

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking from my father to Uncle Billy.

"Him and his friends are in the lounge room" Dad said

"Ok, well I better go in and say Hello" I said. I wanted to see Jake I did, I just didn't know how I was going to handle so many people. Dad, Sam and Uncle Billy followed me as I walked into the lounge room. I walked in to see Jake, Embry, Quil and two other guys that I don't know playing games.

"Well isn't this a nice welcome home" I said, standing there with my hands on my hips.

"Bella" all three guys turned around and came running at me, I grabbed Sam's arm and stood behind him so they couldn't all grab me at once.

"Bella" Jake whined. So I came out of hiding so to speak and he grabbed me in a hug and started spinning me around. I thought I heard someone growl, I turned around and saw Sam glaring at Jake.

"Come on Jake I want to say hello too" Embry and Quil said. Jake put me down and I was instantly grabbed by both Embry and Quil at the same time. Once they had let me go Jake grabbed me again and pulled me further into the lounge.

"Bella this is Paul and Jared" Jake said as he pointed to the two guys in the room.

"Hey Guys how are you going" I said

"Good thanks its nice to finally meet you, the guys are always talking about you" Jared said.

"Yeah but you are much prettier then they said you were" Paul said. I could tell he was going to be trouble but hey I could live with it. Jake had grabbed me and pulled me down on his lap and had a firm grip on my arms like he wasn't going to let go any time soon. I was starting to panic. I couldn't move.

"Jake let me go." I said.

"No, I finally got you back here you are not going anywhere." Jake replied. I started to struggle.

"Let me go please" I was really starting to panic now. I was having trouble breathing. Jake had let go at this stage but I couldn't tell.

"Bella, honey, breathe. Jake has let you go now." Sam was crouching down in front of me. But he had grabbed my wrists in the process. I yelled out in pain. He immediately let go. Jake starting pulling up the sleeves on my shirt and saw the red marks on my wrist. Everyone in the room went quiet.

"Bella, what are these" Sam asked.

"They are rope burns" I whispered.

"WHAT" everyone yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I stood there, looking at the ground. I couldn't look at anyone. I kept rubbing my wrists hoping the pain would go away. But of course the physical pain I could handle the emotional stuff scared the living hell out of me. I kept thinking of ways I could have stopped it from happening, if only I didn't go to the library, what if I came home earlier. All sorts of things kept going through my mind about that day, I knew something bad was going to happen but did I do anything, no I just kept on going with my life. Of course I didn't know that was going to happen. No I can't think about it, I would have another panic attack if I did.

"Bella, honey look at me" Dad said

"Bella you have to stop playing with your wrists, they are starting to bleed" Sam said. I looked down at my wrists and surely enough they had started to bleed again, I didn't even notice this time I was thinking too hard. As I said the physical pain I can handle the emotional stuff not so much. I finally looked up and saw everyone looking at me with a mixture of shock, anger, questions and sympathy in their eyes.

"Dad don't make me please" I begged

"Honey you have to tell me so that I can help you" Dad replied

"Please Daddy not now, I can't tell you, please just give me a bit of time" I said

"Ok, but you have to let us know sooner or later, me personally would like to know sooner, as it is about my ex wife." Dad said not looking very happy about it. I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Bella, come here and let me look at your wrists" Sam said. I hadn't even noticed that he had left the room and came back with a first aid kit. I walked over to him, he was at the kitchen table. I sat down at the table and put my hands up on the table. Sam had a look at them, cleaned them up and wrapped them up again, exactly like the ladies at the hospital did. No I am not going to think about this.

"Come on lets go back into the lounge room and talk" Sam said. He held out his hand for me to take. I stood up slowly and took his hand not sure why but I had to have physical contact with him.

"Are you ok Bella" Jacob asked as we walked back into the room.

"Yeah Jake I'm fine." I replied. Sam sat down on the lounge and before I knew what was happening he grabbed my waist and sat me down on his lap. I was going to move but it was really comfortable. I put my head down on his chest and I feel asleep.

**Sam's POV**

I looked down at the angel in my arms. I can't believe my imprint is in my arms. I have been a werewolf for 3 years now I was starting to think it wasn't going to happen. You hear all the legends and expect it to happen but after 3 years of nothing I was starting to doubt imprinting happened at all. But then I saw her standing there at the motel waiting for Charlie and everything changed.

"Sam, can you take her up to bed, that can't be to comfortable." Charlie said.

"Yeah OK." I replied. I stood up with her in my arms and noticed she didn't wake up, if anything she just snuggled into me more. I walked up the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could so that I didn't wake her. I got to her bedroom and tried to put her down on her bed but she wouldn't let go of me. I hadn't even realised that she had hold of my shirt. So I lay down on the bed with her, I thought once she was really asleep I might be able to move. But no such luck, so I did the only thing I could think of, I took my shirt off and left it with her. I walked out of the room after making sure she was safe.

"Where the hell is your shirt Sam" Charlie yelled.

"Bella has it" I replied not really thinking.

"What" he yelled

"Oh jesus, not like that Charlie, I tried to put her down on her bed and leave, but she had hold of my shirt and was not letting go, so I thought I would just leave her my shirt, or would you have liked me to stay up there with her while she slept." I replied

"Can the sarcasm Sam, I know you imprinted on her, but until we know what has happened to her nothing will happen do you hear me" Charlie said.

"You imprinted on Bella" I heard Jacob, Jared and Paul exclaim. Damn I forgot they were still here.

"Yes I did, so you better treat her with the respect that comes with it." I stated.

As we sat there at the kitchen table talking I kept thinking about Bella. She was different but I am not exactly sure how. I don't know if it's the imprint or just her.

"Hey Charlie did you notice that Bella didn't once complain about me being hot" I said suddenly.

"What do you mean Sam" Charlie and Billy asked at the same time.

"Well all the way here in the car and when I was holding on to her in the lounge room, she didn't once say anything about my body temperature. Also I feel different when I am around her, better sort of, is that the imprint or is it something else." I said. Charlie and Billy just looked at each other and I know that there is something going on that they know about.

"What is it" I asked

"Its something we will have to look into and get back to you" Billy replied.

Just as I was about to reply, I looked at the stairs.

"What is it Sam" Charlie asked.

"Bella" I replied and with that I was up the stairs before anyone else could get there. Once I got to her room I noticed she was having another nightmare. I raced over to the bed.

"Bella, Bella honey come on you have to wake up." I said. I sat down on her bed and had picked her up and placed her on my lap. This process woke her up.

"What happened" Bella asked.

"You were having another nightmare" I replied. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I want to, I really do Sam, but I'm just not ready ok" she replied

"That's fine, just know that I am here for you day and night" I said

"Thanks Sam, I really need that right now" she said. She was looking at me and I did the one thing that I have been wanting to do since we first meet, I lent in and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

Sam was kissing me. It felt so good. I pulled away from him and gave him a hug.

"That was nice" I said

"Just nice" Sam said

"Ok it was better then nice it was great, but we had better go down stairs before my dad comes to find out what is wrong." I said. I stood up from his lap and took his hand and headed downstairs.

"Bella your awake" Jacob said once we got downstairs. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am fine Jake, I'm going to go into the kitchen and cook some food." I said.

"Come on Bella you always cook when there is something wrong" Jacob said

"I am fine Jake now I am going into the kitchen and you better leave me alone" I said "How many of you guys are staying for dinner?"

"Jake and Billy are always here for dinner, I guess now Sam will be here to, Jared, Paul are you guys staying for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure its food" Paul Said

"If it's ok with you Charlie, that would be great" Jared replied.

"Ok dinner for 7 coming up" I stated. I walked into the kitchen wondering what Dad would have here that I could cook up. I checked the cupboards and the freezer and it looked like there was the makings for spaghetti bolognaise but that was about it.

"Dad when was the last time you went shopping?" I yelled out.

"Sorry honey we will go tomorrow" Dad yelled back

"Ok" I replied. I got to cooking, not that it was really hard but just the amount that had to be cooked was the problem, I remember Jake used to eat a lot so I am guessing that his friends do as well. I could hear Paul in the lounge room asking if I could cook and whether or not I should be left alone. That boy was starting to annoy me. Don't they realise that if I can see them that I can hear them, stupid men.

"Paul shut up." Charlie replied looking up to see if I had heard anything.

"Yeah the last man that bagged Bella's cooking…" Billy said

"Dinners ready" I yelled and they all come running into the kitchen. I didn't know when my father got a bigger kitchen table or why, but it was now large enough to fit 6 people. Oh well no room for Paul. Too bad

I stood there at the door and told them all where they could sit. Paul had then noticed that he didn't have a seat.

"Um Bella, where do you want me to sit." Paul asked.

"You can sit at your house." I replied. I gave Dad and Uncle Billy there plates, they knew better then to argue with me. I gave Sam and Jacob there plates next and went back for Jared's and mine. Paul was still standing there looking at me.

"Come on Bella the food smells so good" Paul said.

"Bella you really should let him have some food" Jacob said

"Jacob shush" Uncle Billy said

"Yeah Bella what did he do that was so bad" Jared asked. I stood up walked over to them and took there plates off them as well.

"You can go to" I said

"Bella" all three of them yelled

"Sorry Boys, you now know better then to say anything bad or question Bella's food, we learnt the hard way when she was growing, she made us go three days without cooking for us. We lived on burnt toast." Dad said "You can go wait in the lounge room until we are finished and to make it up to Bella you 3 are doing the dishes.

"But Charlie" they groaned.

"Guys move now" Sam commanded them.

"Jacob should be thankful it was tonight he decided to do this, because tomorrow I am making my amazing chocolate cake" I said. I heard Jacob groan from the lounge room. I heard Paul ask what was so good about a chocolate cake.

"Oh well no cake for Paul" I said

"Paul shut the hell up before you cause anymore problems for the rest of us" Jacob said

"Good boy Jacob" I yelled out. Dad and Uncle Billy were almost finished theirs, but I noticed Sam had not started his.

"Sam what's wrong" I asked

"Nothing is wrong, I was just waiting for you to start" he replied

"Oh how sweet" "Suck Up" "Whatever" "I think I am going to be sick" were some of the responses that got.

"Thankyou Sam, its nice to know some one here has manners, but you can start eating now." I said and once he started eating. "You guys could take some lessons from Sam on manners, especially if you want me to keep cooking for you"

"Yes Bella" they all replied

**Please review – and any ideas would be great, I know what I want to happen but not sure how to get there**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken so long to update as I said not sure how to get things to happen the way I want.**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe I have been here for a week, Dad and I went shopping for food the day after I got here and started catching up with what had happened in our lives since we moved away. Sam wanted to come with us and when I said no he looked like a wounded puppy. He picked up a little when I said that we could go to the beach when we got back but I wanted the shopping trip to be me and dad so we could catch up. Going shopping with Dad is something I am never doing again, he has no idea what he is doing and was just grabbing anything and everything.

Dad had decided that we were going to have a bonfire tonight. He told me that if I was going to be staying here that they had some things to tell me. I had started to panic when he first told me, thinking that he didn't want me to stay. All sorts of things were going through my head, where was I going to go, how was I going to pay for things, was I going to be able to get a job etc.

As Dad said all the guys were going to be there I thought that a lot of food would be required. Jacob, Paul and Jared have been really nice to me this week so I suppose I should feed them tonight. I started making food when I heard Jacob come in the door.

"Hey Bella" Jacob said.

"Hey Jake" I replied "Don't you guys ever knock?

"Why" he replied "It's not like your doing anything you shouldn't be were you"

He was right I know but it was a bit annoying.

"Ok, but I am cooking right now so leave me alone" I said.

"Oh Bella are you going to be making your amazing chocolate cake?" he asked.

"I am but you have to do me a favour" I said.

"I would do anything for that cake" he replied

"Anything Jake, really" I heard Sam say from the front door. Once again not knocking. I am really going to have to talk to dad about that especially after what happened.

"Yes Sam anything, you would too if you had tried her amazing chocolate cake." Jacob said.

"Sam leave him alone, Jake could you go to the shops and get me a bottle of lemonade please" I said

"Sure Bella, but why lemonade" he asked.

"Because you guys finished the last of it last night and I need it for my cake so move." I said

"Bella why didn't you tell me I would have stoped them if I had known" Sam said.

"Because I didn't know that they had until this morning, I went to bed early last night and they must have done it after that" I replied.

"Ok Bella I am off to the shops then" Jake said

"Grab the other boys and take them with you since they helped you last night they can you help you now, and tell them no complaints or else." Sam said.

After Jake had left I kept on cooking the other food for the bonfire, after a while I noticed that Sam was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied. "I just like looking at you ok"

"Fine just don't interrupt" I said. The funny thing was that if anyone else had said that it would have been creepy, but with Sam I felt safe. Normally I can't have anyone else in the kitchen with me cooking, but with Sam he almost relaxes me. I really don't understand it.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Sam asked as he came to stand beside me.

"If you must know, I was thinking about you?" I replied.

"And what exactly were you thinking about me" he asked as he stood behind me, he pulled me back against him with his arms around my waist.

"I was just thinking how safe I felt with you and that having you here with me helps me relax" I said softly.

He turned me around but kept his arms around my waist. "You know that I feel the same way right, I would never do anything to hurt you Bella, You can trust me." He said.

As I looked into his eyes I knew that everything was going to be fine.

"I know I can trust you, I mean I don't know why I have only known you for a week, but I just know that I can trust you and that you would never do anything to hurt me" I said. With that said he lowered his head and softly kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and looked at me. I was so happy that I put my arms around his neck and dragged his head down for another kiss. It started of slowly but then I licked his lower lip and sure enough his mouth opened and our tongues starting battling for control. I let him win. We slowly pulled away and I hugged him, it felt so good just to be in his arms. I didn't even realise that Dad had come into the kitchen.

"Bella, Sam what are you doing?" Dad asked. Sam was looking a little scared.

"Well you see Dad when a boy and girl like each other they…" I started.

"Bella" Dad almost growled, it sounded funny almost wolf like.

"Dad, I think its time that we have a little chat" I said. Sam looked at me and was shocked. "Not about that" I laughed "About Mum, can you stay please Sam" I knew having Sam here would help me tell Dad what had happened.

"We can do this in the lounge room while I am waiting for Jake to come back" I said as I grabbed Sam's hand and literally dragged him through to the lounge.

"Ok before I start this neither one of you must but in or I am not going to get through this ok" I said. Sam and Dad looked at each other and then at me and nodded.

"Ok we were all home that night, which was different for us, I was up in my room listening to music so I didn't hear the gun shots to start with, it was getting late and I was thirsty so I went downstairs to get a drink, when I got there I had a funny feeling that something was wrong. I yelled out to Mum to find out where she was and the next thing I know I heard her yelling. I didn't know what was happening, I went looking for her and found her and some guy with a gun pointing at her. He told me that if I tried to run and yell that he would shoot mum, I asked mum where Phil was and she pointed to the ground not far from where she was standing, and there was Phil with blood pouring out of him. I didn't know how but I knew he was dead and the guy with the gun had shot him. I don't know how long we stood there for but the next thing I remember is the gun shoots that killed mum." I was crying at this point and Sam was sitting beside me, rubbing his hand up and down my back saying that everything was going to be alright. I looked up at Dad and he just looked shocked. It was at that point that Jake got back.

"Bella were back, and we bought you extra lemonade" Jake yelled from the kitchen. I saw him, Jared and Paul all walking into the lounge room.

"What happened, Bella why are you crying" Jake came over to me and sat in front of me.

"Everything will be fine Jake, Bella and Charlie were just discussing a few things" Sam said.

"You mean you guys told her about us, that's not fair I wanted to be here when she found out" Jake said

"No Jake we didn't tell her anything like that, in fact Bella was just sharing a story with us." Sam said "And no don't even ask about it, if Bella wanted you to know she would have asked you to be here."

I was still in his arms and it was calming me down a bit, but I also knew that Dad hadn't heard the whole story yet. I stood up and made my way to the kitchen and went back to cooking for the bonfire.

"Sam can you come in here please" I asked

"Sure Bella I will be right there" I heard Sam reply.

I went back to cooking and within five minutes I knew that Sam was in the room because I felt safe again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't believe what Bella had just told us, but I also knew that she was holding something back and for some reason I knew it had to do with her and the rope burns on her wrist.

"Sam can you come in here please" Bella asked.

"Sure Bella I will be right there" I replied.

"Right I am going in there and you guys are going to go get the bonfire ready, its already 4.30 so it will need to be ready within the next half hour for tonight." I said to Jake, Jared and Paul.

"Why can't I go in there and talk to Bella Sam" Jake complained.

"Because she didn't ask for you Jake, just give her some time, you of all people know what she is like when she gets into the kitchen and if she is letting Sam in then that's progress" Charlie said. "Just go get the bonfire ready and I will go get Billy and we will all be down there before six. Sam are Embry and Quil coming tonight as well?"

"I did ask them about it, and they said they would be there, we just have to watch them they only phased for the first time in the last month." Sam replied.

"Ok well I am off to go tell Billy what I know and then go down to the bonfire, watch after my girl Sam" Charlie said.

"With my life Charlie" I replied as he walked out the door, I walked into the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table, not talking just watching, I knew she knew I was here because no sooner had I sat down she relaxed. After about an hour I asked her if she was going to need much more time as we were supposed to be at the bonfire at six and it was going to take forever to carry all this food down.

"No actually I just finished icing the last cake" she answered. I heard someone at the door.

"Sam are you in there" I heard Embry and Quil ask.

"Yeah we are in the kitchen" I replied. They walked in and sat down at the table with me.

"Bella this is Embry and Quil, they are part of the pack, I mean group as well, Embry Quil this is Bella, Charlies daughter" I introduced them.

"What is that lovely smell" Embry asked.

"That would be all the food that I have made for tonight" Bella replied.

"You made all this today" they both asked looking a little shocked.

"Yeah and I made some of my amazing chocolate cakes for desert, they are in the fridge so the icing could set." She replied.

"I love you" Embry and Quil both stated. I growled at that and all three looked at me shocked.

"Sam did you just growl" Bella asked.

"How did you hear that Bella" I asked.

"What do you mean it was loud enough for anyone in the room to hear" she said.

"Ok we need to get to the bonfire now" I said.

"All right well can you guys help me carry this food down to the bonfire" Bella asked." And before you start if any of you eat any of it before it gets down there, there will be trouble" and with that she walked out the door with the cake boxes she had just taken out of the fridge.

"What could she do to us" Embry asked.

"Trust me, Paul said something about her food the first night she cooked and she didn't feed him for three days." I said. They both looked at me gobsmacked. "All right lets get this food down there so the bonfire can start"

As we walked down to the bonfire, I could see every one had already turned up including the elders, Bella was talking to Billy and the boys were around the table wanting the food.

"Jacob, Paul, Jared any of that food goes missing before I say and there will be trouble" I heard Bella yell out. The boys then looked at each other and walked away quickly. Once Embry, Quil and I had all the food on the table, I walked over to where Bella and Billy were.

"You guys better get some food before it all goes." I said.

"Thanks Sam, but the boys know better then to eat the food before us normal eaters get there's" Bella said.

Once the elders and Bella had got there food the rest of us dug in.

"Oh my god, Bella this tastes so good" Quil said.

"What does" Bella replied

"All of it" Quil stated. We all laughed, even though he was telling the truth. Once food was done we all sat around the bonfire and started talking. I was sitting on a log with Bella between my legs.

"All right quiet everyone" Billy said.

"Now Bella, I know it has been a while since you have heard the legends, but can you tell me what you remember." Billy asked.

"Well in the tribe there was a group of protectors, they protected us from the cold ones and there was something about imprinting, I remember that because the boys would always start gagging when that came up" Bella replied.

"That's right Bella and do you also remember what the protectors turn it to" Billy asked.

"Yeah they turn in to werewolves" Bella replied. I was shocked on how much she remembered.

"Well Bella, Sam Jacob and the boys are the protectors of this tribe, they are werewolves" Billy said "And your father, Old Quil, Harry and myself are the tribes elders but that story is for another day."

Bella turned around and looked at me, then she looked at Jake and then the rest of the boys.

"Ok" she said, we all looked at her as of she had gone mad, I mean no one takes that sort of news that easy. "What" she said.

"Bella are you sure" I asked

"Yeah well I have been told these legends that many times and I know that anything and everything can happen so why not werewolves, I mean if you were going to hurt me or something silly like that you would have done it by now" She said "And as I said in the kitchen Sam I know you wont hurt me"

"Ok seeing as your going so well with that news, how about something else" Charlie said.

"Ok, are you going to tell me that there are unicorns, fairies and trolls" Bella said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"No, this is about imprinting" Charlie said.

"Hang on Dad why are you telling me this and not Billy." Bella asked.

"Because Bella this has to do with me to" Charlie said.

"Oh no please don't tell me you imprinted, I don't want to know about your sex life" Bella said.

"No Bella I didn't imprint, but someone in the pack has imprinted on you" Charlie said. Bella was looking at all of the boys, then she turned around to me.

"It was you wasn't it, please tell me it was you and not one of them" Bella pleaded.

"Yes Bella it was me" I replied.

"Oh thank god, I don't think I could have handled it if it was one of the other guys, especially Paul" Bella said as she stood up and jumped into my lap. She shocked me that much that I fell off the log taking her with me.

"Hey" Paul yelled, finally catching up to the rest of us.

Once I had gotten up off the ground and picked Bella up as well, we sat back down on the log, with Bella in my lap.

"Are you sure your ok about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, its fine, I mean we are going to go slow, but I have had a connection with you since you and Dad picked me up at the hotel, I just couldn't explain it and now this does" she replied. Bella then jumped out of my lap "Ooo but I want to see you guys as werewolves."

"Bella you are a weird one" Jacob said laughing.

"Jacob" Charlie, Billy and I all yelled at once.

"Bella you can see us as wolves but not tonight, it has been big enough now" I said to her.

"Ok, but can we hear Uncle Billy tell the legends please, it has been so long since we have heard them. Please Uncle Billy" Bella begged. She was looking at him with puppy do eyes.

"No not the eyes, ok ok I give. I will tell you the legends" Billy said.

Bella sat back down on my lap and cuddled into me so that she wouldn't get cold as Billy started the legends. After a while she fell asleep, not that I can blame her she had an emotional day, she tells her father how her mother died, she finds out we are wolves, she finds out I imprinted on her and she cooked all the food for tonight. I don't have the heart to move her yet, she looks so peaceful. My imprint in my arms. That feels so good to say My Imprint. And she has taken all this in so well, I thought she might go running or faint or something, but no my Bella has to shock us all and handle it better then anyone of us did. I am so happy.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the lounge with the guys watching movies, they were all sitting on the floor munching on the snacks I had prepared before hand. Sam and I were sitting on the lounge together and Sam was making sure that no one else was sitting with us, even though there was plenty of room. I was looking out the window thinking about the last room, that's right I have been here one whole month now. I have been told a bit about the legends and the guys and what happens when they are werewolves. I am feeling a bit better about what had happened with mum, even though I still haven't told Dad or Sam the whole story. I still have nightmares sometimes. Dad has been really good about Sam and it seems to be that when Sam is not with me that I have the nightmares. The rest of the guys still ask me every once in a while what had happened, but when they see Sam glare at them they just drop it, he was told them that if I want them to know then I will tell them. I think he might have put an alpha order out on not asking me about my mother, because they stopped asking me about a week ago.

"Baby, are you ok" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just thinking" I replied, looking over at him. I smiled, I really couldn't believe that he was mine, how anyone this sexy, smart, funny and caring would love anyone like me. I suppose after everything that happened with mum, God decided I needed something good in my life so he sent Sam to me, it's the only thing that makes sense. We sat there staring at each other smiling, when Sam stiffened.

"Sam Baby what's wrong" I asked.

"Someone just phased" he replied "No make that two people have phased. Embry, Quil you stay here and watch Bella, Jake, Paul and Jared you come with me"

"But Sam wouldn't it better if you have all the guys with you" I said.

"No Bella, I don't know who it is, I just want you to be safe, so please stay inside until you hear from me please" Sam replied. He walked over to me and kissed me and then raced out the door with other guys following him.

I sat there for about five minutes before I moved.

"I am going into the kitchen to make a cake" I said to Embry and Quil.

"Bella not that we would ever turn down your cooking, but everything will be fine." Quil said.

"But how do you know that" I said.

"How about this, Embry will phase and sit outside and listen and if anything bad happens he will come inside and get me and we will go and help, how does that sound" Quil replied.

"That sounds good, but I am still going to the kitchen to bake" I said. "And before you even say anything the guys will be hungry when they get back, and you ate all my snacks earlier so I have to cook something"

"Ok fine, I will wait in the lounge room and Embry go phase" Quil said.

"Who made you boss" Embry grumbled as he walked slowly outside.

4 hours later I had made 3 cakes, 4 trays of muffins and 4 batches of cookies and they weren't back yet, I was starting to really get worried.

"Quil can you go check that Embry hasn't heard anything yet" I asked. Just then I heard the back door slam and foot steps running down the hall. I just stood there, I couldn't move, expecting the worse.

"Oh Quil you are not going to believe it" Embry said as he came running into the lounge room. "We have two new members in the pack"

"What" Quil exclaimed. "No one else was showing signs of phasing"

"I know but that's not the surprising part" Embry said.

"Do we know who it was" I asked.

"Yeah , one of them was Seth Clearwater" Embry said.

"But he is only 14, isn't that a bit young to be phasing" I said.

"Yeah, but once again that's not the surprising part." Embry said.

"Well hurry up and tell us the surprising part Embry this is starting to get on my nerves" Quil growled.

"Quil you phase in this house and I will not feed you for a month" I said.

"Sorry Bella, but you gotta admit he is getting annoying" Quil said.

"Yeah I know, So Embry what is the surprising part and where is Sam" I said.

"Well the surprising part is…" Embry started. Quil and I just looked at each other and groaned.

"I swear he just likes saying the word surprising" I said to Quil, and he laughed.

"Well for that I am not going to tell you the surprising part or where Sam is" Embry said in a huff as he sat down on the lounge. Quil and I sat down as well, we both knew that he wouldn't last five minutes before he had to tell us.

"Oh I gotta tell you, the surprising part is that the other person to phase was Leah Clearwater" Embry said.

"But I was told that females couldn't phase" I said looking between both Embry and Quil.

"Yeah that's we were all told as well, I guess no one told Leah that." Embry said "Because she phased and boy is she not happy about it. They are down at the beach and she is giving everyone hell."

"Well if everyone else is down at the beach, why don't we join them" I asked them both

"I don't know Bella, Sam said to stay here until he said it was ok" Quil said. He and Embry were looking at each other nervously. I knew they were trying to work out to keep me here without me getting upset and stop feeding them, so I decided to make it easy for them and I walked out the back door.

"Are you guys coming or what" I yelled from the back door. I think the guys finally realised that I had left the house and were trying to catch up to me, I got half way to the beach before they did.

Once we got down to the beach, I looked around and saw Sam and headed straight to him, not even looking at anyone else. As if he knew I was there he looked up and smiled. He started walking to me.

"Bella you are not supposed to be down here, I thought I told you to wait with the guys at the house" he said, trying to sound mad at me, but I knew he wasn't.

"I know, but Embry came and told us about Seth and Leah and that everyone was down at the beach, and I thought that seeing as we were at home and not here that technically everyone wasn't at the beach, so I decided to fix the problem. So if you want to get mad at someone get mad at Embry because he started it, and he was tormenting me." I said t him, looking him in the eyes, I know he saw the mischief there. He looked down at me and growled.

"Embry, what have you been told about tormenting Bella" Sam yelled. No sooner had Sam said this I saw Embry phase and take off into the woods. I sat down on the beach and just started laughing.

"That was not nice Bella" Quil said as he came and sat beside me laughing.

"Me, what did I do, I just told Sam what happened and Embry was picking on me, its not fault Sam went a bit overboard." I replied. Quil and I sat there talking for a while, we were watching Sam, Jacob and Jared try and calm Leah down enough to phase back.

"Hey guys where's Bozzo (my nickname for Paul)" I yelled out.

"He is with Seth, he unlike his sibling here calmed down enough to phase back, so they went to get some clothes for Leah" Jacob yelled back. I heard Leah growl at Jacob.

"Quil you better go help them, it looks like it might take awhile" I said. " I will sit here and watch" Once again I heard Leah growl, but this time I think it was at me.

"Leah, you do not growl at Bella, she is my imprint" Sam growled at her.

After sitting on the beach for an hour I had had enough. I stood up and walked over to the guys. I was just about to walk passed Jacob when he grabbed me.

"What are you doing Bella, you cant go near her, she's dangerous" he said.

"I am going to get her to calm down, you guys don't look like your getting the job done so I thought I would help" I said.

"Bella you cant, she could hurt you" Sam said as he walked over to me.

"Look I am just going to talk to her, female to uh female, you guys cant do that, I can so just leave" I said, I was starting to get a little ticked off.

"No Bella, I am not leaving you here alone with her" Sam said.

"Fine you can stay but you will sit over there and leave us alone, the rest of you guys leave now" I said. The guys walked away and Sam went and sat on the beach, I thought I was going to have more of a fight on my hands getting them to leave that was too easy. Oh well they left.

"Leah, I can't say that I understand what you are going through, but as another female I would like to be able to help you" I said as I walked slowly over to her. I got right beside her and started patting her, we sat there for five minutes and then I thought I could trick her into phasing back.

"Leah you need to phase back soon, because if you don't you want hear the last of it from the guys, I mean it only took Bozzo 7 hours to phase back, so if you could do it before that it would mean less hassle from the pack. Just think happy thoughts, think of your human body and relax" I said. I noticed that there was a pile of clothes sitting near Sam on the beach so I walked over to get them. I gave him a kiss when I was there and headed back to Leah.

"Come on Leah you know you can do it" I said. It took another fifteen minutes but she finally phased back. I gave her the clothes, glad that the guys had left so she could have a bit of privacy. Once she was dressed she came over to me and started crying. I just held her. When she settled down I looked at her

"Now Leah what was that about" I asked

"I am a freak, no body is going to love me now, and I cant have kids." She said

"Hang on a minute, you are not a freak and who said you cant have kids?" I asked.

"The rest of the pack did, when they were explaining things to me" she replied.

I started laughing. "And you listened to them" I said.

"Bella come on what's so funny." She asked.

"Leah sweety, they didn't think girls were able to phase how in the hell would they know if you can have kids or not. I mean there men what would they know about the female body anyway" I said as I calmed down.

"Oh yeah, it does seem strange now that you say it like that" she said

"Don't get me wrong I don't know if you can or can't have kids, but even if you were not a wolf there is always the chance that you might not have been able to have kids." I said. "Now are you feeling better, because I don't know about you, but I am getting hungry and by the looks of Sam over there he is hungry"

"Yeah now that you mention it I am starved, why is that" She asked.

"Sam you coming or what" I yelled out to him, he stood up and ran over to us, picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder. I just stayed there cause I knew if I hit him, I would get hurt.

"Leah I am sorry about earlier, as Bella said you're the first female we don't know what to expect, and with the food thing yeah it's a wolf thing you will start eating a lot of food" Sam said as they stated walking back to the house.

"Oh great now I am going to get fat" Leah complained.

"Leah don't do that" I said to her

"Sorry" she replied

"Actually you won't, just one perk of being a wolf" Sam said. When we got back to the house I noticed that Bozzo was there with a guy that I hadn't meet yet, so it must be Seth. We walked into the lounge and everyone looked at us and laughed.

"Sam why are you carrying my daughter over your shoulder" Dad asked while laughing.

"Thanks for the help Dad" I said

"Well I was hungry and she was too slow" Sam said.

"Sam Uley if you do not put me down this instant there will be no cake for you" I said. I was put down in a second. I turned around and glared at him. He laughed at me and tried to give me a hug but I just walked over to Seth and Bozzo.

"Hi Bozzo, Hi you must be Seth, I am Bella" I said.

"Have a nice there Bells?" Paul said

"Hi Bella, yeah I'm Seth, Leah is my sister, thanks for helping her out there." Seth said.

"No problems, do you want to come into the kitchen and have some cake I know you must be hungry" I said. He nodded and we started walking to the kitchen. I turned around and noticed that everyone else was following to.

"Oh no, you guys don't get any" I said "Leah can come and have some, but not the rest of you"

"Bella" they all yelled

"No, you didn't help with Leah, you upset her, then you pick on me when I get back so don't even think about it" I said

"Bella honey please" Sam begged.

"Hmm let me think about this, Nope no cake for you" I said and walked into the kitchen.

**Ok – Please review, sorry it took so long but just wasn't completely happy with it, still not so please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

It has been a few weeks since Leah and Seth phased, Seth is handling everything, but Leah well she is getting better. Bozzo was not helping, always making her mad about something, but he along with all the guys learnt real quick not to mess with my friends. Lets just say that Bozzo was tormenting Leah one day and she came to me crying, so none of the guys got feed. Charlie and Uncle Billy liked it because they had a chance to get seconds at every meal. From that day on whenever the guys think that Bozzo is going to torment Leah that stop him before it can start.

I was in the kitchen cooking, yes I know it seems like I am always cooking, but you try feeding eight wolves, Dad, Uncle Billy, and myself and see how much you end up in the kitchen. I heard the back door open and as soon as the person walked in the door I knew it was Sam, I always get a feeling when he is around, I really cant explain it but it's a good feeling so that's a plus. Sam walked up behind me and hugged me.

"Hi Baby, how are you going" Sam asked.

"I am fine, I missed you last night though" I replied.

"Did you have another nightmare" Sam asked looking at me concerned.

"Yeah" I whispered looking away from him.

"Baby don't look away, I would have stayed if I knew you were still having nightmares, why didn't you tell me" He asked.

I stood there looking at him not sure how to answer, yes the nightmares did go away about three weeks after I moved here, but about a week ago they started up again and I don't know why. I didn't want to lie to him, but when I first moved here Sam didn't get a lot of sleep and I didn't want that to happen again.

"I didn't want you to worry" I said.

"Baby its my job to worry, and I worry when I am not with you anyway" he said.

"But last time you didn't get a lot of sleep and now that I know what you do I know you need sleep" I said.

"Bella I survived just fine last time, yes I didn't get a lot of sleep, but as a wolf I don't need a lot of sleep to survive. Anyway you didn't get a lot of sleep either." He said.

"I know, I just feel guilty putting my problems on your shoulders as well" I said.

"Honey, first off my shoulders are plenty big enough thankyou, and second don't feel guilty this is part of the relationship, you tell each other when there is a problem and you try and help as much as you can. So tonight I will be sleeping in the same bed as you, as long as its ok with Charlie. And from now on in if you have a problem you come to me, you are my main concern, OK" he said.

"Ok, it would be nice to sleep with you again tonight, and I don't think we will have a problem with Dad, I think I scared the living daylights out of him last night, he actually came running into the room with a gun. I don't know who was more scared at that point him or me" I replied.

"Anyway I actually came over to see if you had plans for this afternoon" Sam asked.

"Apart from cooking, nothing why?" I said.

"Well I need to introduce you to the Cullens" he said.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"They are a group of vampires that live in Forks, but don't worry they wont hurt you, we have a treaty with them and they live off animal blood." He said.

"Oh ok, what time did you want to leave?" I asked.

"We would have to leave here around 1.30" he replied.

"Ok so just enough time to have lunch then" I said.

"Yeah that's fine, am I able to stay for lunch" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine, just don't go telling the rest of the pack, I cant cook for them and be ready by 1.30" I said.

"That's ok – I want you all to myself anyway" Sam said.

"I know you just want me to cook you food" I said checkily as I tried to run out of the room. Sam caught me quickly though, as I expected, he is a lot faster than me.

"Get in the kitchen and cook woman" Sam said. I knew he was kidding.

"See I told you, you only want me for my cooking skills" I said.

"You do realize that the pack will be coming with us to meet the Cullens, so if you don't want to have to feed them as well you better hurry up" Sam said.

"Ok, Ok, what do you want for lunch." I asked. "And while we are eating you can tell me more about the Cullens"

Just as Sam and I finished eating lunch there was a knock at the door, now I don't know who that could be, as the pack still don't knock. I walked over to the door after shooting a questioning look at Sam, silently asking if he knew who it was. He just shook his head, not knowing who was at the door so he followed me. I opened the door and it was Seth.

"Seth you don't need to knock, you can come in, none of the other guys knock" I said.

"I know, but it just seems rude to barge into someone's house, even if you know the people" Seth replied. At this time I looked behind him to find the rest of the pack had turned up.

"Seth what are you doing just go inside already, we are hungry" Paul shouted.

"Bozzo, Seth here actually has manners not like some of you idiots, and anyway Sam and I just finished lunch so there is no more food" I said.

"What" I heard most of the guys yell "Sam that's not fair"

"Hey you have your own houses that have food in them, and I wanted to spend some alone time with my girl" Sam replied.

"Ok so are we ready to go" I asked "How long will it take to get there, where are we going anyway?"

"There is a field near the border and it will take a while if we are going to walk it" Sam replied.

"Well if we don't walk it, how else am I supposed to get there" I said.

"You can ride on my back" Sam replied.

"Oh yes, that would be great" I said. The guys just started laughing at me.

"Bella you really are one of a kind" Jake yelled out.

"Hey" I said, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. "Sam"

"Baby, there not picking on you, you just react differently to what a normal person would that's all" Sam said

"Are you saying I am not normal" I said.

"Your not, and for that I am grateful, because if you were normal, you would have freaked out and ran away from me by now" Sam replied.

"Well for that, I am not going on your back" I stated.

"Oh yeah, well how are you going to get there then" He said.

"Leah can I ride on your back" I shouted.

"Yeah sure thing" Leah yelled back.

"Ha, so there" I said and I walked over to where Leah was standing.

"Ok can we just get this show on the road, so to speak" Jared said.

"Ok, lets go" Sam said, he walked past me and I could tell he was a bit upset, but that's what he gets. I turned away from the guys while they phased and Leah nudged me with her nose when she was ready. I climbed on and she started running. It was the best feeling. I have done this with Sam before, and to be honest it felt better with him, but that's because I can cuddle up to him while racing through the forest. Before I know it everyone came to a stop and Leah sat down so that I could climb off. The guys went behind the trees to phase back, and once they were done Leah went to phase back. Sam walked over to me and hugged me.

"I am sorry." Sam said.

"That's ok, I think I just took it the wrong way" I replied "It was different riding here with Leah, but I still love you the most"

"You better, because on the way back you are with me" Sam said. Just then I noticed seven people looking at us.

"Um Sam who are they" I asked.

"They are the Cullens" he replied.

"Oh ok" I said. I walked over to a lady who looked the oldest, hoping that she was the mother. "Hi I'm Bella" holding me hand out.

"Hi I'm Esme" the lady replied while shaking my hand. "This is my husband Carlisle and my children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward."

"Hi guys" I said.

"Hi Bella" they all replied. They seemed nice to me.

"Bella it's nice to meet you, and not meaning to be rude but why are we here" Carlisle asked.

"Well I imprinted on Bella and I also wanted to introduce Leah and Seth, they phased recently" Sam said. "Bella can you come back over here"

"Why" I asked.

"Because they are leeches and they are dangerous" Sam said

"Sam Uley you stop that right now, they are nice people and until they prove otherwise that's what I will believe." I said starting to get a bit pissed off.

"But Bella they live on blood" Sam said.

"So, from what you told me they live on animal blood" I said.

"Yeah" he replied

"Well what do you guys eat when you are wolves" I asked. Sam and all the guys looked at me, thinking about it for a second before they caught on to what I was talking about.

"Animals" Sam said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah that's right, and if I not scared of you, when you guys actually eat the animals not just there blood, why should I be scared of them" I said.

"Bella, that's very nice of you, Thankyou" Esme said.

"Your welcome" I replied. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Leah and I stood talking for awhile and before I knew it, it was dark.

"Bella honey we better go" Sam said.

"Ok, it was really nice to meet you" I said to the whole Cullen family.

"It was nice to meet you to Bella" Carlisle replied.

We walked back into the forest, and everyone phased. Sam came over and licked me.

"Eww Sam that's gross" I said. I noticed that everyone had left already so I climbed on to Sam's back and he took off after them. "Do they realise they wont be feed until we get back" With that Sam slowed down a bit so it would take us longer to get back.

"Sam that's cruel, but I like it." I said.

**Ok, so Bella meets the Cullens – What do you think – Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

Most of the guys were down at the beach, Sam was at work and Quil was running patrol. I was sitting in my kitchen just enjoying the quiet when the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey baby, what are you doing" Sam replied.

"Not much, the guys are done at the beach so I am just enjoying the peace and quiet while I can" I said.

"Why didn't you go to the beach with them" he asked.

"I just felt like having some alone time today, I haven't had much of that since I got here" I said.

"Babe you should have said something" he replied

"No I am not complaining, I like being around you guys. There is this one guy, now he is hot" I said

"Oh really, do I happen to know this guy" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" I said. I heard noise coming from outside and I looked out the window and the guys were back from the beach and playing in the backyard. "Honey I got to go the guys are back and they will want lunch soon"

"Babe, no you don't have to feed them everyday, make them get there own lunch" he said.

I started thinking that Sam and I hadn't eaten a meal, out of this house, by ourselves yet, so I might make a picnic and surprise him.

"Yeah I know, but you know I like to cook" I replied. "Um is my Dad there"

"Yeah he is why" he replied

"No reason, I just wanted to talk to him that's all" I said

"Ok I will put him on" he said

"Bella, what's wrong" Dad said

"Nothing is wrong Dad, I just wanted to ask you a question" I said.

"Ok, well what do you want" Dad said

"Um what time does Sam have lunch" I asked

"Usually around 1.00pm, one of the guys goes and does a lunch run why" he replied.

"Well how about today, I make lunch for you guys as long as Sam can come and have a picnic with me" I said

"Bella that would be great" Dad said

"Ok, just don't tell Sam, I want it to be a surprise. I will be there just before one" I said.

"Great, I will see you then, do you want to talk to Sam again" he asked.

"No that's fine, if I get on the phone with him, he will just keep asking what I wanted to talk to you about and you know that gets annoying" I said

"Ok honey, I will see you later" Dad replied and hung up.

I got off the phone and looked up at the clock, its now just after eleven which means I have just short of two hours to make lunch for Dad and the other guys at the station, and pack a picnic for Sam and I. Luckily I had made slices and cakes this morning, so that was done, now for lunches. I set about making sandwiches, mini quiches, sausage rolls and a few other nibbles. I cut up some fruit for a fruit salad. Once all the cooking was done I went and found two baskets to put all the food in. Just as I was finished I heard the back door open. I stood up to find out who it was and say Boozo there staring at me.

"Hey Boozo, what are you guys up to" I asked.

"Not much Bella, but it sure smells great in here" he replied "What are we having for lunch"

"You guys are going to have to fend for yourselves today, I am taking this down to the station for Dad, Sam and the guys there" I said, I looked up at the clock and it was 12.50 "Oh crap, I have to go"

"Oh no you don't, this looks to good can I try some please" Paul asked

"No you cant and I have to go, so move" I said.

"Nope I don't think so" Paul said as he came around the table, he grabbed me and sat me down at the table, and before I knew it my hands were tied behind my back. Please no, not again I can't go through this again.

"You just sit there like a good girl, while I try some of this delicious food" he said smirking at me.

"Paul please let me go" I pleaded.

"Nope don't think so" he replied.

I sat there for five minutes trying to stay calm and breathe normally, but it wasn't working. I started shaking, and then I was crying, I kept trying to get out of the ropes but they wouldn't budge.

"Paul, please" I whimpered.

"Oh this is fun" Paul said "These quiches are delicious by the way."

Paul, get me out of these ropes" I screamed. By this time the guys in the back yard had heard me and came running.

"Bella" they all yelled. Jake got to the door first.

"Bella what's wrong" Jake asked. He then noticed that I was tied to the chair.

"Paul you idiot, what have you done, let her go now" he growled.

"Ok jeez, I was just joking" Paul said as he released the ropes. Once my hands were released, I took off out the door, I couldn't stand in that room anymore.

"Bella stop" I heard them yell, but I couldn't I had to get out of there.

I started running into the forest. I don't know how long I was running for, but after a while I just stopped. I was in a clearing and I just dropped to the ground and cried.

"Oh look at that, the poor human is sad" I looked up and saw a male and a female, they didn't look normal, they sort of looked like the Cullen's only with red eyes. Oh crap.

"Now James its not nice to pick on your food" I heard the female say. They came up to me and breathed in.

"Oh would you smell that, she smells like the werewolves that killed Laurent" the male said.

"That is going to make this so much more fun" the female replied grinning.

**Sam POV**

I just got off the phone with my Bella, my Bella can you believe it. I looked up at Charlie and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"What's up with you old man" I asked.

"Enough of the old man crap, and there is nothing up, can't a man be happy, my daughter is home, there is no drama and everyone is happy" Charlie said.

He is right, I thought to myself, Bella is here which makes me very happy, there hasn't been a vampire since we got the one with the dreadlocks, and everyone else is happy. I was sitting at my desk thinking about everything when my stomach growled.

"Hey Charlie, what are we having for lunch today" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said.

"Well can we have it early, I am starving here" I said.

"Nope you just have to wait, it should be here very shortly" he said. I looked up at the clock and it was 12.55, and seeing as we have lunch at one I was hoping it would get here shortly. All of a sudden I had this pain in my chest. I just know that something had happened to my Bella.

"Charlie, there is something wrong with Bella, I have to go" I said.

"No, she is bringing us lunch, how do you know that something is wrong" he asked.

"I can just feel it" I replied. Charlie picked up the phone and rang his house.

"Hello" I heard Jared answer the phone.

"Jared its Charlie, where is Bella" Charlie asked.

"I don't know Charlie, she was getting lunch ready and something happened with Paul and then she took off and we can't find her" Jared replied.

"What the hell did Paul do, you know what don't worry about it. Sam and I are on our way home. Make sure Paul does not leave that house. Do you hear me Jared." Charlie screamed.

"Yeah sure Charlie, Paul will not move, I don't think Jake will let him anyway" Jared said and hung up.

"Some on Sam we need to get home now:" Charlie said.

Charlie was mumbling all the way home, I am not sure about what I was thinking about things myself. What if we can't find Bella, what if something happens to her. There were so many things going through my mind, all I know is that if something happens to her Paul will pay. Once we got to Charlie's place, I was out the door before he had a chance to stop the car.

"Sam wait for me" Charlie yelled.

I got inside and went to find Paul, he was sitting in the kitchen looking pretty worried. I waited until Charlie walked inside.

"Paul what the hell did you do now" I yelled.

"Sam I'm sorry, I was just joking, I didn't mean anything really." Paul replied

"You better tell me exactly what happened now" I said

"I came inside and noticed that she had just finished cooking lunch, but when I had asked her what we were having she said that we had to get our own because she was cooking for you and Charlie." Paul said

"What" I said looking at Charlie

"Yeah she was bringing us lunch to the station and then you and her were going on a picnic, that's why she wanted to talk to me earlier" Charlie said.

"Yeah that's what she said, but I just thought I would play around with her for a bit, so I sat her down on the chair and started eating some of the food" Paul said.

"Paul now tell them how you got her to stay on the chair" Jake yelled.

"I um tied her to the chair" he whispered

"You what" Charlie screamed.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"Did you forget what we found the first night that she was here" I said

"What do you mean Sam" Paul asked stupidly

"What did we find on her wrists" I growled. Paul thought about it for a second and then got really scared. "What did we find Paul"

"Rope burns" he replied

"How long did you have her tied up for" I asked

"Not long only ten minutes or so" he replied

"What where is my shot gun" Charlie yelled.

"What's with all the yelling" Billy said as he came into the kitchen. "Sam put Paul down, whatever the idiot did, I am sure it's not to bad"

"Not just yet Billy, what happened after you tied her to the chair, and you better tell me everything, because once you phase I will see it in your mind" I asked.

"She kept begging me to let her go, and then she started shaking and then crying. I thought she was just being a girl, it wasn't until she starting screaming that I thought something was wrong. Jake was at the door asking what was wrong before I undid the ropes and then she just took off out the door" Paul said, looking down at the floor.

Charlie had come back in the room at this point, still looking for his shot gun.

"Charlie calm down, this boy may be an a class jerk, but you can't shot him. There will be punishment for this from the council and I presume the pack, I mean not only did he hurt the Alpha's imprint, but also one of the elder's daughters" Billy said

"You better hope that nothing has happened to her, or you will be paying for it" I growled at him

"But Sam I was only joking" Paul said

"Enough, I don't want to look at you" I said

"Ok Jake what have you guys done to look for her" I asked

"We have all gone around the perimeter and looked every where on the res, but we can't find her, she can't have gone that far" Jake replied. Leah and Embry are still out there"

I stood there thinking for a minute. I then went and picked the phone up.

"Hello"

"Hello Carlisle, its Sam" I said

"Hi Sam, how are you" he replied

"Not too good" I said "Have you or any of the others seen Bella today"

"No, none of us have seen her today, why" he asked

"Paul tied her to a chair today, and once he let her go she took off into the forest and we can't find her anywhere" I said looking over at Paul

"He what" they all yelled

"Yeah that was my reaction, I might actually get you guys to help us teach Boozo a lesson, but before that can you guys help us look for her" I asked

'That's fine Sam, we will all head out now, what say we meet in the clearing in an hour" Carlisle replied.

As I was talking to him, Embry raced into the race.

"Quick, you have to come to the clearing, two vampires have Bella" he yelled.

"Carlisle…"

"We heard Sam, we are going there now" he said and hung up

"Let's go" I ordered as we all raced out the door and phased.

**Please let me know what you think, I am also thinking about putting a love scene in a couple of chapters but cant write one. If anyone wants to write one for me I would be very appreciative.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the delay, between sick kids and school holidays haven't had much time to myself. Thanks to everyone that reviewed they all help.**

**Bella POV**

Crap, Crap, Crap. That was all I could think. Crap, Crap, Crap. What the hell have I done.

"Now what do you think we should do with her Victoria" James asked.

"Oh you know exactly what we will do to her, but I think we should prolong this experience, you know enjoy it while we can." Victoria replied.

"I really love the way you think" James said.

No, No this cant be happening, think Bella, you have to do something, instead of just sitting there not moving. Yeah but if I do move James and Victoria will have me in no time. Shit if things weren't bad enough, now I am having conversations in my head.

James came over to me and lifted my arm and started sniffing. He then started licking my neck, I mean honestly I thought he was a vampire, you would think all the sniffing and locking would be done by the werewolves, but no.

"Oh you smell so delicious" James said. "Victoria you have to come and smell this, if I didn't want to hurt her, I could live on this smell alone."

Victoria came over and grabbed my arm and sniffed. She quickly dropped it and started looking at me funny.

"What do you think" James asked.

"Yeah delicious" she replied sounding off.

"I am going to try some" James said.

"Noooooooooo" I screamed as he bit in to my wrist.

"James, don't you think that is enough for now" Victoria said. She grabbed him and pushed him away from me.

"Just what do you think you are doing Victoria" James growled.

"Nothing, you said we were going to have some fun, and we cant do that if you drain her dry within the first five minutes, now can we" Victoria replied.

"And what sort of fun do you have in mind" James asked. "Because I can think of one thing that I would love to do to her" He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat, or in his cause a human full of blood. Oh shit I am.

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last thing on earth" I yelled at him. He came over to me not looking very happy. Oops maybe I shouldn't piss off the blood drinking vampire.

"Who said you were going to have a choice in the matter" He replied and then he slapped me across my face, knocking me down to the ground in the process.

"Oh look Victoria the human is making it easy for me" James said.

"James, I don't think we should be doing this" Victoria said.

James was now straddling my waist and I couldn't stop squirming it was so wrong.

"Why not, she is making it so easy for me, and with all squirming she is doing it wont be long" James replied. He tore my shirt from me and I started to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. I went to bite him.

"Oh no you don't, I am the only one that gets to bite today" James said. And he smacked me again.

"That's enough James" Victoria said.

"It's not nearly enough Victoria, not after what her pets did to Laurent" James spat. Victoria walked over to us and grabbed James and threw him into the forest. She stood in front of me.

"You should run now if you want to live." She said "I don't know why I feel this way, but what he was doing was wrong, now run."

I stood up and just as I was about to run James came running back into the clearing. I wanted to start running but for some reason I was stuck. He came over to where I was standing and hit me and sent me flying. I must of hit a tree, that bloody hurt. I looked up and noticed that Victoria and James had started fighting. I wondered how the hell I was going to get out of here. Just when I thought that Victoria was going to lose and James would get to me, I noticed the Cullen's race into the clearing and then 8 werewolves come in as well. They all went to James and Victoria, Hello what about me, I am just the human that has been attacked by vampires, but don't worry about me. From what I could tell Emmett and Carlisle had James and Jasper and Edward had Victoria and all the wolves were gathered around growling. What do they think that is going to accomplish. I stood up carefully, as I think my ankle is broken, but maybe just sprained.

"Stop" I yelled. They all looked over at me. Oh so now they realise that I am here too. I limped over to where Victoria was being held.

"Let her go" I said to Jasper and Edward.

"What, we can't do that" they both said at the same time.

"Yes you can, now let her go" I said and clicked my finger and with that they let her go.

"Now Victoria, the only reason I am letting you go is because you helped my back there, but trust me when I say do not come back here ever again because I wont hold them back again." I said to her

"Thankyou so much, I am so sorry about everything, I don't know what happened" Victoria said.

"Your forgiven, now go" I said. I turned around and everyone was looking at me funny. That was when I noticed that Sam had phased back.

"Bella honey why did you do that" Sam asked

"For the reasons that I told her, she really helped with James and I think that if she wasn't here then James would have killed me." I said

"Your bloody right I would have, stupid bitch got in the way" James yelled.

"You should shut up now" I yelled back.

"And what are you going to do about it" James snarled.

"Emmett and Carlisle when I say so please let go of him, don't worry he wont be going far" I said. I don't know what is happening here, but I just have this feeling. They both looked at me worried but nodded there head.

"Now" and I clicked my finger "Fire" I said. And with that there was a fire at James feet and he burned.

"Sam, remind me to ask Billy about that later but first Paul" I said. I walked over to him, he was still a wolf He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Leah would you be a doll and phase back for me please" I asked. Leah walked back into the forest and phased back. As she was walking back over to me, I looked back at Paul clicked my finger and said "Phase" and with that Paul phased back, of course he was naked, but I didn't care.

"If you come near me, talk to me or try anything with me, there will be consequences. Do you hear me Paul" I yelled at him

"Bella I am so sorry, I was just joking" Paul said.

"I said do you hear me Paul" I said. He nodded to me.

"Good now just for a little bit of punishment, Leah will you please" I said. Leah looked at me and grinned. With that she walked over to him and kneed him in the balls. He fell over holding himself.

"Is that ok Bella" Leah asked.

"That was great Leah, Thanks" I replied

"Bella honey are you ok" Sam asked. Oh so now they are asking if I am ok.

"Yeah I think so….." I tried to reply

"Bella" I heard someone yell out as I fainted.

**Please review – not sure how this will go done but let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry to do this guys, but I need ideas for Paul's punishment from both the pack and the elders. Please help.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry – I can't apologise enough – I have a had a case of writers block trying to work out Paul's punishment, But a huge thanks to all my reviewers for all their ideas. I don't think this chapter worked out as well as I hoped but let me know what you think.**

**Sam POV**

"Bella" I yelled just as I caught her in my arms. "Carlisle, help, what's wrong with her?"

Carlisle came over to us and started checking her over.

"Nothing looks abnormal Sam, I think she just fainted from exhaustion, you have to admit it has been a big day for her." Carlisle said.

"So she will be ok, he didn't bite her or anything" I asked

"Yeah she will be fine, and no there are no bite marks on her" Carlisle replied. "Just take her home and she will wake up when she is ready, I will come over in the morning, if that is okay with you, and check her over"

"That's fine Carlisle thanks" I replied.

"No problems, we will be off home now" Carlisle said.

"Ok by, we will see you tomorrow" I said. I watched as they took off out off the clearing, but not before I heard Emmett.

"You better watch out Paulie, you never now what is in the forest" he said.

"Emmett now is not the time" Rose said, and dragged him away.

I sat there on the ground with Bella in my arms and thought about how close I was to losing her. After everything that has happened she does not deserve this. I made a promise to myself that nothing like this will every happen again. I stood up with Bella in my arms and started to leave the clearing, so that I could get her home to bed, just like the doc told me to.

"Sam, what do you want us to do with him" Jacob asked as he pointed to Bozzo, I think I am starting to realise why Bella calls him that.

"Make sure he gets home and we will sort it out once I know that Bella is ok, she should have a say in his punishment" I replied. "The rest of you phase and get back home and make sure that everything is right for when I get back."

I started walking back to the rez with Bella in my arms and all I started thinking about punishments for Bozzo, we could shave him, castrate him, skin him alive, beat the living hell out of him, make him be Bella's slave for life no better yet make him be the pack's slave, that one could have its advantages, we could make him do the night patrol all the time, maybe we could get the Cullen's to help – Emmett, Jasper and Edward are all acting like Bella is their little sister and I am sure that Alice and Rosalie would love to help. Oh the things we can do. I walked back on to the rez and headed straight to Bella's house. Once I got there Charlie and Billy were out the front waiting for me.

"Sam is she ok" I heard Charlie ask

"Charlie she is fine, just wait until I put her in bed then I will answer all your questions" I said. I walked up the stairs to her room, walked into her room and placed her down on the bed. I sat there looking at her for awhile, she looked so fragile, I can't believe I could have lost her today. I almost feel sorry for her, because if the guys are anything like me at the moment she won't be let out of our sight. I walked down the stairs and found Charlie and Billy sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down and put my head on the table, just wishing that today had never happened.

"Sam are you ok" Billy asked

"Yeah Billy, it's just been a long day" I replied.

"Ok, now can you tell us what happened to Bella" Billy asked.

"Well according to Carlisle, she just passed out, it has been to big a day for us all, but especially her." I said

"Yeah but what happened" Charlie asked.

"Well all I know is what happened from when I got there" I said and went on to explain what I had seen.

"Is that all that happened Sam" Billy asked.

"No now that you mention it, can you two please explain to me why Bella could get Paul to phase with just a click of the fingers, and she also lit a fire under one vampire with a click of the fingers as well." I said. They were both looking with guilty looks on there face.

"You two know something, what is it" I asked

"Yes Sam we do know something, but I think it would be better to explain it to Bella and the pack at the same time, for now what are you going to do with Paul" Billy asked.

"Well that's the thing, I am not sure, I was going to ask the Cullen's to come over and help teach him a lesson, is it ok with you guys if they come onto the rez." I asked.

"For this purpose yes they are allowed, and thanks for asking" Billy replied.

"Ok, I am going to check on Bella and then make sure that the rest of the pack hasn't done too much damage without me there" I said as I stood up from the table." Billy and Charlie sat there laughing.

"Ok Sam, oh and Sam make sure you hit him one for me, seeing as I can't do it" Charlie said.

"Ok Charlie" I replied as I headed off up the stairs to check on my imprint. Bozzo better hope and prays that she wakes up sooner rather then later, because she will be the only one to save is arse. I got to her bedroom and looked in, I knew that if I went in I wouldn't leave, so I just looked in the door and found nothing had changed. As I walked back down the stairs I pulled my cell phone out and called the Cullen's.

"Hello Cullen residence" Emmett answered the phone.

"Good just the person I wanted to talk to" I replied

"Hi Sam, how's Bella" Emmett asked.

"Still no change, the reason I am ringing, do you feel like coming down to the rez and helping me teach Bozzo a lesson." I asked

"If Bozzo is Paul then I am in, but we are not allowed on the rez" Emmett replied.

"I already checked with some of the elders and they said for this purpose its ok. Can you get the rest of you family and meet us her in ten minutes." I asked.

"Hell yes" Emmett replied and we hung up.

By this stage I was at the back door and you could see the pack with Bozzo, I could tell they had already started, so I decided to let them have there fun for five more minutes before going out. It was quite interesting to watch, Bozzo had no where to go they had him surrounded. After a while I noticed the Cullen's had come through the forest, so I headed out. I motioned to Jasper to stay back for a minute and they did. Once I got there Bozzo looked very scared and so her should.

"Now Paul do you have anything to say for yourself." I asked

"Sam, I am sorry, it was all just a joke that went too far" he replied.

"Everyone behind me now" I commanded the rest of the pack. They did as they were told and noticed that the Cullen's were lined up behind Bozzo so he really had no where to go.

"So Paul do you think it's ok to tie someone to a chair, full well knowing that they have had rope burns on their wrists previously, let alone the fact said person is not only my imprint, but the alpha's imprint" I said

"No it's not ok, Sam I only did it as a joke, come one you have to believe me, you know I wouldn't hurt Bella purposely. You know my brain doesn't work all the time, well this was one of those times" Bozzo replied.

"Well I think it's about time that you learnt to think before you do anything that stupid again." I said. As I said this Paul turned around to run only to see the Cullen's all lined up in a row.

"Ah crap" Paul said.

"Oh didn't I tell you Paul I bought in reinforcements for this punishment" I said grinning at him. And with that I put my hand up in the air and everyone started in on Bozzo. We had been attacking Bozzo for about fifteen minutes when I heard something over near the house.

"Stop" I heard Bella say. We all stopped dead still and turned to look at her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella POV**

I woke up feeling really exhausted, I layed there on my bed for awhile before I remembered everything that had happened today, well I think it was still today, I am not too sure. As I was laying there I heard a huge noise coming from outside, I sat up on the bed and get really light headed, maybe I shouldn't have moved so fast. Once my head cleared a bit I stood up and walked over o my window to find out what was going on in my yard. As I looked down I got a huge shock when I saw the whole pack and the Cullen's were attacking Bozzo. I had to stop this. So I slowing walked down the stairs and noticed that Dad and Uncle Billy were watching baseball. What role models they are, just sitting there watching television while someone is in the back yard getting beaten to a pulp. I walked passed them, trying not too make any noise as to alert them to my presence, because I knew that they would stop me if I told them I was going out into the backyard to stop the fighting. I got to the back door and had to stop for a minute and catch my breath. I finally made it to the back yard and nobody had noticed.

"Stop" I said. But either no one heard me, or they weren't paying attention.

"Stop" I said a bit louder this time. This time they must have heard me, because they all turned around to look at me.

"You have to stop this now" I said. Sam starting walking over to me.

"Bella honey, he deserves this, he got you hurt" Sam said.

"No Sam, he didn't get me hurt, I did, I was the one that ran out into the forest, he didn't make me do that. Yes he is a right royal jackass for what he did, but he doesn't deserve this." I looked at Sam hopefully.

"But Bella" He said

"No please, you have to stop this, haven't I been through enough today as it is" I begged.

"Ok fine no more beatings, but he will still be punished, from both the elders and from me ok" Sam said.

"That's fine, now can I sit down please" I said

"Oh shit, sorry baby of course" He said as he picked me up and carried me into the house.

"Bella, what were you doing outside, you should be up in bed resting" Dad said once he realised that Sam was carrying me in from out the back.

"Yeah well Dad, someone had to stop the fight that was going on out there, and you two were just really interested in the television to really notice that I went out there" I replied.

"Now Bella…" Dad said.

"Not now Dad, right now I want some answers from you and Uncle Billy, I can tell you know something, so spill" I said.

"Well Bella, we were waiting for you to wake up to have a meeting and discuss Paul's punishment, we will talk about that also, let me just ring Old Quil and Harry and we will start" Uncle Billy said.

We all sat down and waited, it wasn't long before they both turned up and the meeting started.

"Ok, everyone we all know why we are here, first thing is to decide Paul's punishment from the elders and then Sam will get to say what his punishment is" Uncle Billy said. "Now before anything else, Paul is there anything you would like to say"

"Yes, I would just like to apologise to everyone again, but especially Bella, I was just joking around I didn't mean any harm." Paul replied.

"Harm meant or not, she still got hurt" Dad said.

"Ok, the elders have discussed this, and as Bella is the daughter of one of the tribe's elders and the Alpha's imprint, the punishment reflects this. Paul please step forward" Uncle Billy said. "Your punishment will be you are unable to phase for the next two months, and if by chance the pack is required to fight a vampire, you will stay behind and look after the imprints. Is that understood."

"Yes Elder Billy" Paul said.

"Right Sam your turn" Uncle Billy said. Sam turned and looked at me and then at Paul.

"Right Paul after much thought and listening to Bella, I am going to go what you may think as easy, but I think is brilliant. For the next two months, seeing as you won't be phasing, you are going to be the pack slave. Now to save confusion Bella will be the boss, if the pack or the elders want something done, they will let Bella know and she can organise everything so that it all can be done with no complaints. Is that understood" Sam said glaring at Paul. I think Sam was waiting for Paul to say something, but Paul was starting to think before he talked and shut his mouth.

"Right now the second order of business, Bella, after a lot of talk the elders have worked out what is going on with you. The problem we had is that there has only ever been one other person like you before. They called her the pack sister. She like you imprinted on the alpha of the pack after having a rough life. She brought out the good in people and can make people do things with the click of her finger. Does this sound familiar at all." Uncle Billy said

"Yeah it does, when James and Victoria had me out on the clearing, Victoria touched me and then it was like she changed personalities, she tried to help me get away. And when I wanted Paul to phase, I just clicked my finger and said phase and that's what he did" I said.

"Yes it is through touch that you will bring out the good in people" Harry said.

"But what about James" I asked "He was touching me constantly and he didn't change at all" I heard growling coming from Sam, so I walked over and sat on his lap and it seemed to calm him down."

"There will be some people, obviously like James, that have no good left in there bodies." Old Quil replied.

"What about the temperature thing" Sam asked.

"Ah yes, about that, you see Bella can phase into a wolf, but as you guys phase in anger and she brings out the good in people, it is a choice for as to if she does or doesn't. She wont get sick or anything, she could, if she waned to go outside now and phase, I think, please remember that there was only one other legend and we are not sure on the finer details. From what we figured out the previous legend, did phase but only when it was play time with the pack, she didn't do it to patrol or fight" Uncle Billy explained.

I sat there listening to this all and what can I say it was lucky that I was in Sam's lap, because I fainted yet again.

**Please review. Pretty please, if I get the reviews I will try not to leave it so long next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So Sorry for the delay, but a huge thankyou to for the help.**

**Bella POV**

Sam wrapped his arms around me as he carried me away. Neither of us said anything, but there was a silent agreement that we were going back to his -our- house, and this fact made me snuggle even closer into his chest. One of his arms was tucked under my legs, and his other hand was tracing up and down my back sending delightful shivers down my back. Sam must not have realised what his touch did to me, as he pulled me further into his warmth.

We entered his yard and started walking down the driveway, getting closer and closer to home. I sighed as I rest my head in the crook of his neck, placing a gentle kiss on the skin there. I almost missed Sam's gentle moan at the light contact, but when I heard it, it sent yet another shiver of pleasure through me. "I love you, Sam," I whispered softly, hiding my face in his neck as I said it. I didn't miss the answering, "I love you." I smiled widely as I looked up and my eyes locked with his. They held a happiness in them that I couldn't possibly describe. But I loved him even more for it.

He leant down and placed a kiss to my lips, and my heart exploded in my chest at the feeling. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the side of his face. Cupping his cheek, I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, feeling Sam's tongue caressing my lips in silent question. I happily obliged, parting my lips and his tongue dove into my mouth, swirling around my own as his taste filled all of my senses. I let out a soft moan once more as he ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth and his hand on my back pressed me even tighter against his chest.

I wrapped both of my arms around Sam's neck, burying my hands in his hair and trying to pull him closer. The love radiating off both of us made me bolder that I usually would have been, and I moved to wrap my legs around his legs in an attempt to get even closer to him. I felt Sam move once again and then my back was against the front door, his hands cupping my ass and lifting me closer to his mouth as he pressed our bodies even tighter together.

My fingers massaged his scalp, eliciting another moan from his mouth, which was still hot on my own. My tongue entered his mouth softly, exploring and drinking in his taste as I felt his hand squeeze and one move up my waist and to the back of my head, pulling my hair from his ponytail and letting it fall down beside my face. Sam ran his fingers through my hair gently, moaning as he did so. I whimpered as his mouth left mine, but my eyes rolled back in my head when his lips moved to my neck.

"Sam..." I groaned softly, letting all of my desire flood into that one word. I was incapable of coherent speech when his tongue darted out of his mouth and ran along the skin over my jugular. When he blew across the wet streak on my neck, I went wild, my breathing becoming more laboured than ever. "Unghh, Bella." Sam groaned, kissing along my neck and down to my collarbone. He slid my shirt off my shoulder to continue kissing the skin there, sending a new wave of desire through me.

I removed one of my hands from his hair, hearing his growl at my doing so, and ran it along the door until I reached the handle. Turning it slowly, I pushed the door open and Sam moved us inside quickly. Slamming the door with his foot, Sam locked eyes with me and I knew that I couldn't turn away. Never again could I deny myself this wonderful, delicious man. After no more than a milliseconds hesitation, my lips were on his again, and we were moving down the hall and towards the bedroom.

Before I knew it, Sam had thrown open the bedroom door and I was pinned beneath him as he ran his hot tongue along my collarbone. My moan in response to his touch made Sam grind himself between my legs. My eyes widened as I realised how big the bulge in his pants was, and how good it felt pressed against me. I groaned, the realisation flooding my core with heat. Sam must have misunderstood the sound, as he pulled back, looking wide-eyed and horrified.

"I'm so sorry Bella... I shouldn't have... I got so carried away. God, please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, Bella, I love you. Please, forgive me..." He rushed out, as he started to climb off me. I grabbed his arm roughly and tugged, trying to keep him in place on top of me. "Sam? What are you talking about? Why are you apologising?" I whispered, confused at the look of intense shame etched onto his face.

"Bella... I can't believe I've pushed you so far! I shouldn't have just assumed that you wanted to be with me. I'm so sorry, baby." Sam looked away, ashamed. Suddenly, I realised what he was talking about. And the realisation hit me like a kick to the stomach. "You don't...want me?" I felt tears stinging my eyes, the rejection starting to settle in.

"What!" Sam was angry now and no matter how much he'd just hurt me, I knew that I had to accept what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's alright." I started to get up, but then Sam had me pinned to the bed again. "Bella... Don't you dare. You don't think I want you? You don't think I've been desperate to be with you, to love you, since the moment I saw you? You don't think I WANT you?" He was angry, but I felt his pain and love winning out to that emotion. "Well, Bella, what do you think this is?" He growled against my neck, thrusting his huge hard-on against me.

He ground against me, sending sweet bursts of desire straight between my legs, as he sucked on the skin of my neck. "You don't know how freaking bad I want you Bella... you have no idea how hard it's been to be a gentleman." He groaned, Sam's tongue sliding up behind my ear. "Ungh...Sam." My mind was a mess; I didn't know what to say.

"Do you see how much I want you Bella? Do you want me to show you how much I love you?" I dug my fingers into his back and threw off his shirt, massaging the huge muscles on his shoulders. "Mmm, Sam. I love you. Please...don't pull away. I need you." I whispered, my head thrown back as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Bella...what do you want? I can't do anything you don't want, and I don't trust myself to hold back much longer. You're too tempting." He whispered, pulling away from me to stare deeply into my eyes. I knew that they were as dark with lust as Sam's were, and I wasn't going to hide what I was feeling any longer. "Please Sam, love me." My voice was barely a whisper, but I knew that Sam had heard me.

I heard a growl emit from Sam's throat as my eyes locked with his. They turned even blacker than I thought possible as I saw and felt his resolve snap; I knew that he would love me with all that he possessed. I was barely able to gasp in delight under his lustful stare before I was pinned under Sam and he was kissing me with an intensity I'd never felt before. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he moaned loudly as I sucked on it genially.

My mind was a mess, Sam's mouth on mine driving any other thought from it until I felt his hands start to move down my sides, massaging my skin as they left a trail of intense need. It seemed to take years before Sam's hands reached the bottom of my shirt and slipped underneath, sending his incredible heat all though my abdomen. His thumbs started massaging my stomach as he continued to kiss me, Sam's tongue exploring every part of my mouth while I moaned at the sensation.

Before I knew what was happening, my shirt was gone and the heat of Sam's hands were travelling all over my chest. I arched my back into his touch as Sam reached behind me to unclasp my bra, and then gasped as the heat of his chest now hit my bare breasts. When Sam's hot hand cupped my breast and squeezed gently, I couldn't help but moan out his name.

As his hand gently kneaded my breast as his lips travelled down along the skin of my neck and down to my collarbone. Running his tongue along my skin, I started wreathing underneath Sam as one of his hands slid along my side to the waist of my jeans. Massaging the skin just above my jeans, Sam took my unattended nipple into his mouth and began sucking gently. A gasp escaped my throat, my hands pushing Sam's head closer to my chest while he slowly undid the fly of my pants.

He pulled off of me as I fisted the sheets on the bed and he pulled my jeans all the way off. I opened my eyes to see Sam staring unashamedly at my in nothing but a flimsy pair of panties and heat pooled between my legs at the darkness of his eyes. He took a deep breath, locking his eyes onto mine before running his hand slowly up my leg, his lips trailing along behind.

Sam didn't stop kissing up my body until he'd once again reached my lips, while one of his hands grasped the back of my head and the other squeezed my hip gently. I pushed my hips forward to grind against his crotch as Sam parted my lips with his tongue and moaned into my mouth. It was my turn to moan as I felt that heat, oh God that heat, travel from my hip to between my legs as Sam's hand expertly parted them and his lips travel to nibble on my earlobe.

My gasp was swallowed by Sam's mouth on mine again as he pushed my panties aside and ran his fingers along my folds. I bucked my hips against his hands when I felt a finger enter me before pumping in and out slowly. Before long, another finger was added and my fingers dug into Sam's well-cut shoulder blades as his mouth moved down to my breasts again.

"Sam!" I gasped as he added a third finger while his thumb moved to start rubbing my clit in soft, delicious circles. My words reached incoherency as he nibbled gently on my breast and I fell into a pool of liquid ecstasy, moaning out Sam's name as I came.

When I opened my eyes, Sam was looking at me with eyes full of such intense love that I gasped again, before I moulded my mouth to his murmuring my love for him and how incredible he made me feel.

Before long, I was on my back again, and Sam had no jeans on any longer. "Please Sam, make love to me." I whispered, knowing that he would hear me. "I love you, Bella," he whispered back, before pulling up off of me to remove my panties and his boxers and revealing a very large and prominent erection. I gasped, taking in the size of him and I suddenly felt embarrassed by wondering if he would fit as he slid a condom on quickly.

"Like what you see, darling?" Sam smirked, noticing my gawking. To respond, I sat back up and pulled him on top of me in a searing, passionate kiss. My hands ran up his chest to his neck, as he pulled my flush against him and I felt his now even bigger member pressed against my stomach as he kissed me. "Are you sure you're ready for this, darling?" Sam asked, pulling away from my lips just a little. "Yes, Sam. Please. I need you. I love you. Love me, please?"

"God, I love you so much, Bella!" Sam said, once again pulling me to him and kissing me with so much love and passion that all thought was lost. I felt him slowly rub his head at my entrance, and I raised my hips to meet his, telling him I was fine, before he slowly pushed into me.

It was tight but I could feel myself stretching to accommodate his size as Sam pushed even further inside. He stopped at my barrier, looking into my eyes once again. "This is going to hurt, darling, and I'm so so sorry." He said, looking pained. I just nodded and placed my hands on his shoulders, letting him know I was ready. I took a deep breath as Sam pushed forward quickly, breaking my barrier and filling me completely.

A hiss of pain escaped my lips as I closed my eyes tightly and dug my nails into Sam's shoulders. I single tear slid from the corner of my eye and I felt Sam kiss it away before it fell down my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I love you. I'm sorry." He kissed me gently and stayed still in me so that I could adjust to his size.

Before long, I felt no more pain, only pleasure, and I bucked my hips slightly against Sam's to let him know that I wanted him to move. He obliged, pulling out of me slowly, only to push back in all the way, quickly setting up a rhythm and thrusting in and out of me with gentleness and caution as well as strength and force. I could feel the now familiar feeling spread through my stomach as I neared my climax and pulled Sam's face back to mine and poured all of my love into the kiss I gave him.

"I love you," I moaned, as I felt myself give in to the pleasure, my climax mixing with Sam's as he thrust into me one last time before exploding and screaming my name at his release. When we both came down from our highs, we were both breathing hard and Sam was clinging to me, holding me tightly against him as he stroked my hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I smiled into his embrace as Sam pulled out of my, discarding his condom and I snuggled up to his warm chest, my happiness and love overwhelming me. "I love you, Sam." I whispered, Kissing him slowly. "I love you too, sweet Bella. Forever." He kissed me one last time before I closed my eyes and drifted off into oblivion, a smile on my face.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

I woke up to Sam kissing my neck.

"Sam, Baby, you have to stop" I said.

"Don't want to" I heard him mumble.

"But if you don't let me up then I can't make you breakfast" I said. "And I know you are hungry"

"Yeah, and how do you know that" he said.

"Well that's simple, I am hungry so you would have to be, especially seeing as we didn't have a chance to eat last night" I said.

"No I suppose we didn't" He replied. "Not that I am complaining of course"

"No neither am I" I said. "Sam before we go anywhere can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby, you can ask me anything" he replied.

"Last night was perfect, but is it that intense for everyone, or is just us with the imprint?" I asked.

"First off, yes last night was perfect, secondly it is intense for everyone to start off with, but for us it's just a little bit more. Why I didn't hurt you did I? he replied

"No I'm fine, a little sore, but that's only natural" I replied

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes I am fine, now lets get out of bed and maybe if we are quick we can have breakfast without a bunch of hungry wolves." I said". Just as I said that I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants come in the back door. "How much would they hate me if I said they sound like a herd of elephants"

"They wouldn't hate you at all, especially if you cook breakfast" he replied.

"Come on Bella, Please" I heard Jake yell out from down stairs. "Please don't make me come up there and get you"

"Jake you come up here and your on patrol for the next two weeks" Sam yelled out.

"Ok I am going down to feed the wolves, are you going to come and protect me, or are you going to stay in bed all day" I asked.

"I will be down in a bit, I am just going to have a shower" Sam replied.

I headed down stairs, but me being me tripped down the stairs and if it hadn't been for Embry, well let's just say I wouldn't be so pretty.

"Thanks Embry, you are a life saver" I said

"No worries Bella, just try and be a bit more careful next time, Sam would have our head if anything happened to you" Embry said.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone there apart from Leah. I looked at there faces and it was so funny they really looked like a hungry pack of wolves, not that I have seen a hungry pack of wolves before, but this is what I imagine them to look like.

"Where's Leah" I asked.

"Don't know", "Who Cares", "Asleep", and "Why" were the responses I got.

"Well someone better go and get her, because you are not getting feed until she is here and Sam gets out of the shower" I said. Jake, Paul and Seth looked at each other and raced out the door. I kinda felt sorry for Leah, as she lived at the other end of the block and I could hear all three of them yelling out for here to get out of bed.

I just started cooking when Sam came down from his shower. OMG he smelt so good, it should illegal or something, how am I supposed to concentrate with him smelling so good, all I want to do is take him back upstairs. He came over to me, wrapped his hands around my waist and starting kissing my neck.

"Come on guys, do you have to do that here, we all eat in this kitchen" Jared complained.

"Well that can be fixed, you can always eat at your house, and I will only cook for Sam, what do you think your pack mates will have to say about that" I said.

"Oh crap, um no just ignore what I just said, go back to what you were doing" Jared replied.

"Yeah that's what I thought, you just sit there and be a good little wolf" I replied checkily.

"Hey I am not little" he replied.

I starting laughing and I felt Sam laughing into my neck, trying not to be obvious. Once we settled down I started cooking breakfast, the guys all know now that they don't interrupt me while I am cooking. I thought if I cooked waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast everyone should have enough.

"Hey baby, can you ring Dad and Billy and find out if they want to join us for breakfast." I yelled out to Sam.

"Sure" he yelled back.

So it turned out to be a huge family breakfast. Dad and Uncle Billy turned up, the guys finally got Leah to show up and the rest of the pack and other Elder's turned up as well. I was really surprised when after breakfast Jared and Paul started doing the dishes without even being asked. I looked over to Sam in shock. He had the same look in his eyes.

Once nearly everyone had left, it was Sam, Dad, Uncle Billy and myself sitting around the kitchen table when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Sam said.

"So Bella, how are you feeling about everything" Uncle Billy asked.

"I am ok, It felt strange knowing something was happening to me and not knowing what it was. But now that I know what is happening is for a reason, I am not so scared. Sure I have plenty of questions, but I might leave them for another day and just get used to what I already know." I replied.

"That's fine honey, but any questions, day or night, don't hesitate to ask OK" Uncle Billy said.

"Yeah Ok" I said.

"That goes for me too baby" Dad said

"Thanks Dad" I said.

"Well we have to go, them fish aren't going to catch themselves" Uncle Billy said.

"Oh so that's how it is, you come here and eat my food and then just up and leave, I am shocked" I said checkily.

"Hang on this is Sam's house, so it's his food, and he is on the phone, so we will be off" Uncle Billy said and then he stuck his tongue out. "Bye Sam thanks for breakfast"

I just sat there laughing. I was sitting there working out what I was going to do today, when Sam walked back in the room, looking not real happy at all.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"I have to go to work, that was Mrs Benson and her house has been broken into, and as Charlie has the day off, I have to go with one of the guys from the station" he replied.

"That's fine Sam" I said.

"No it's not, I didn't want to leave you today" he said.

"Hey I know you, if you had it your way you wouldn't leave me any day. But I am fine Sam and you have to go to work" I said.

"But I don't want to" he said as he pouted.

"Nope that look does not work on me" I said.

"But Baby think of what we could do today if I stayed here with you." He said.

"Nope not happening, now go to work" I replied

"Fine be that way" he said grumpily as got up from the table and headed to the bedroom to get changed.

I went into the lounge room and turned the television on, not sure what I was going to watch but I would find something, I think today I was going to sit around the house and veg. Sounds like a good plan to me.

"Bella honey" I heard Sam yell out.

"Sam I am in the lounge room." I yelled back.

He came over and kissed me.

"I won't be gone long, if you need me I am on my mobile OK. And I mean anything at all" Sam said.

"I will be fine, now leave" I said.

I had been watching tv for about fifteen minutes when my mobile phone rang,

"Sam I am fine" I said.

"Is this Miss Isabella Swan" I heard a voice ask me.

"Yes this is she, who is this" I asked.

"This is Officer Swarek (I love Rookie Blue)."He replied.

"Yes officer, what can I do for you today." I said

"I am ringing to let you know that your possessions will be shipped to you within the next couple of days, your case has been closed" he replied.

"My case, but what happened to the guy that got away" I asked.

"We found him in a motel room, not far from your house, turns out he shot himself" he replied.

"Um ok, sure, do I need to do anything" I asked.

"The only thing you need to do is give me a address where you want your items shipped to and be there to sign for them when they get there" he said.

I gave him Sam's address automatically, when I hung up I just sat there, not sure what to do next. After everything that has happened, I just don't know what to do, I know I have to tell Dad and Sam everything, but I just need to get my head around things first. I mean Uncle Billy said that I bring out the good in people, did I make this guy feel so guilty about his life that he committed suicide. And my mum, when was the last time I thought about her. OMG I need to get out of here and just get my head around things. I went up stairs and packed some clothes, somehow Sam had got the guys to bring most of my stuff here without me knowing it. I packed a couple of Sam's shirts just for comfort. When I came down stairs I wrote a not for Sam.

_Dear Sam,_

_I have to go away for awhile, Just know that I am not leaving you and I will be back, But I need to have some time to myself. I love you I really do, I just can't do this with you around._

_I love you and always will_

_Bella_

_P.S – I will be back in a week_

I left it on the fridge where he would see it. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of here for a while.

**Well that's another chapter done – Please review – by the way I don't own anything from Twilight or Rookie Blue (as much as I would love to)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sam POV**

I am at this point in time the happiest I have ever been, we haven't had any trouble with the Cullen's, there has been no vampires in the area, we haven't had anyone phase recently and most of all I have my Bella. I really didn't want to leave this morning, but work is work. I was looking around Mrs Benson's house when I started to feel funny, I can't explain it, I am not hurting but something is not right.

"Hey George, I have finished everything that I need to do here, do you need any help or can I go?" I asked, hoping that he didn't need help.

"No everything is fine, I just have a few more questions then I am done as well, you might as well go home, Thanks for coming in on your day off" he replied.

"No problem's, see you at work" I yelled back as I ran out the door. As soon as I was far enough away I started running, I just knew I had to get to Bella.

"Bella where are you?" I yelled as soon as I ran through the door.

"Bella, Honey are you home" as I raced through the house. I got to the kitchen and I noticed that there was a note on the fridge.

_Dear Sam,_

_I have to go away for awhile, Just know that I am not leaving you and I will be back, But I need to have some time to myself. I love you I really do, I just can't do this with you around._

_I love you and always will_

That was as far as I could read, she left me, how could she leave me. I raced outside and phased.

"Hey man, what's up" Paul asked.

Shit I forgot that he would be on patrol. "Nothing just had to get out of the house"

"Ok cool, everything ok with Bella" Paul asked.

And just like that I broke down, started thinking about the note and Bella leaving me.

"Oh shit, come one Sam lets go home" Paul said.

"No just leave me alone, I can't go back there" I replied.

For the next few days everyone tried to get me to phase back and come home, but I just couldn't it hurt too much, Why did she have to leave me?

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long I have been driving for, but I ended up in Texas. All I could think about was Sam. I mean I left there to have some alone time and try and get my head around everything and all I end up thinking about is Sam. I started getting pains in my chest a few hours after I left, but I don't know what caused them, but they haven't gone away.

Knock knock

"I looked out my window and there was a Police Officer.

"Excuse me, are you OK, you have been sitting here for over five hours now and not moved" He asked.

"Yes thanks Officer, I was just thinking" I replied.

"Well you should be leaving now, you are parked in a restricted area" he said.

"Oh sorry, Yes thanks Officer I will be one my way now" As soon as I said this, I had my seat belt on and was driving, I knew I had to get home. Of crap, I didn't even tell Dad what was happening, Oh Shit I am so dead. I didn't want to ring, I just wanted to get home. So I floored it. Three days later I pulled into LaPush. Oh it felt so good to be home. I drove to Sam's house first, because I knew I had to see him first. I walked in and the house was quiet, which was really unusual. I heard noises coming from the backyard and headed out there. Once I got to the back door, I saw everyone was here except for Sam.

"Hi guys, I'm back" I said as I walked out the door. Everyone looked at me completely shocked to see me.

"What's going on" I asked as everyone started glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked

"What do you mean, I live here" I said.

"No you don't you left" Paul replied.

"What, where's Sam, I explained everything in the note I left for him, he did get my note didn't he" I asked.

"Yes, he got a note, but it didn't say that you would be back." Leah said.

"What, no I said I would be back in a week. Look where is he" I asked.

"He phased when you left and we cant get him back. He is in the forest" Leah replied.

"Samuel Uley, You get your furry butt out here now" I yelled. I sat down on one of the chairs out in the back yard and waited. Fifteen minutes later I saw Sam walk out of the forest.

"What are you doing back here, you left me remember" Sam growled at me.

"Oh give it a rest, did you or did you not keep the note I left for you?"I asked

"I did, its on the kitchen bench why?" he asked.

"Just wait here" I said and I turned and walked into the kitchen. My note was where he left it so I picked it up and took it outside. I walked up to Sam, gave him the note.

"What am I supposed to do with this" he asked.

"Read it out loud, all of it" I stated.

_Dear Sam,_

_I have to go away for awhile, Just know that I am not leaving you and I will be back, But I need to have some time to myself. I love you I really do, I just can't do this with you around._

_I love you and always will_

_Bella_

_P.S – I will be back in a week_

"Oh crap"he said, looking at me guiltily.

**Sorry it took so long guys, really not sure where to go from here, so any ideas are welcome.**


End file.
